the sixth one
by yoga5631
Summary: what if there's is a six most feared beings in the underworld, follows the story of Leopold Eyberg as he raise from an outsider to be the most powerfull being in the underworld, and how will this affect the story of the little grim reaper?
1. prologue

**hey guys hi there first fanfic in grim tales. now its probably going to be shitty in grammar sorry :/**

 **it will go slow at the beginning :/**

* * *

 **Leopold Eyberg**

the man who have everything money,women,drugs.. he have it all

but he dint expect this.

he certainly dint expect to become one of the most feared beings in the underworld

* * *

a dark room was covering a figure who was looking at tv screens stacked up with each other

the figure was wearing a suit and have a dark colored hair with true grey eyes. that man is name Leopold Eyberg, the leader of the biggest crime syndicate in Endsville

"Damnit" Leopold cursed as he watched his men died and his mansion torn apart behind a surveilance cameras

this make him the prime target of the police,interpol,FBI and even the heroes but the reason why he can keep not getting caught is that he plays smart with his actions. but his arrogance gets to him, leading him into a condition like this boxed in like a rat in a cage, Leopold sighed. the assailants attacked in the middle of the night so most of Leopold men aren't able to do much of their job.

Leopold then look at one of the screen which is located outside of his room and saw 5 rival gangster with guns readying infront of it

"hmph like hell im going down that easy" Leopold muttered flicking a switch

at an instant the whole room light up revealing an arsenal of weapons starting from handguns until rocket launchers/ he then stood up and grab one of the assault rifle, and a few grenades. Leopold have a lot of connection one of them was with a very generous arms dealer.

"i'm coming. you motherfuckers..."

* * *

 **Outside Leopold room**

The five men who was right infront of his door was preparing to turn the knob

"COME AND GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

BOOM!

The door exploded right infront of their faces killing 3 of them with the other two scatter away from the blast

"You think you can kill me?! think again!" Leopold yelled walking to them

He then shoots the other 2 who was falling back. after they fall 5 more people burst in from the door to his left with guns "Get him!"

"OH YOU WANT MORE?! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE!" Leopold yelled as he uses his assault rifle to dispatch the 5 people with only 2 bullet hit their targets

Leopold then throw a grenade at the doorway killing the other 3 people.

"IS THAT ALL?!" he yelled as more people rushing into the room

one of them manage to hit him in the shoulder which anger him more "DIE! MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled taking more men down

Leopold keep on fighting to what he thinks hours taking bullet after bullet

"GO TO HELL!" Leopold said as he grab his grenades belt and pull one of the pin and throw it into a group of people, sadly he wasnt expecting it to explosion to be that big as he was pushed back by the force of the explosion

his vision went blurry and his ears are still ringing from the explosion, as his vision become clearer he can see that hsi mansion is in ruins and that all his assailants are laying on their own pool of blood. he then heard his phone ringing from his pocket and answered

"Hello?"

"Boss? this is Liam!"

Liam doress, Leopold head of security

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry boss there was an unexpected traffic jam. me and the boys already cleared the outside it's safe now"

"Good, good im coming out prepare a car for me i need to go to the hospital"

"sure thing boss"

as he hangs up Leopold already feel like his body is already giving up on him. he then started limping toward the mansion exit

* * *

 **Mansion exit**

Leopold stood before the double doors right infront of him and take a deep breath before reaching the knob

"heh they shoulda send more men..." he muttered

but as he opened the door he wasnt meet by his securities instead he saw a dozen more men aiming machine guns at him

"you have got to b-"

BANG!

Leopold couldn't finish his sentence as a bullet hit his chest, he felt like time itself have slowed down when he was hit

then another

and another

and another

it wasn't long enough before he was riddled with bullets.

it goes on for a solid 2 minutes .when it was done his body was a total mess so disfigured that even regular people wont know who it is since the body was so damaged and some limbs was also missing. the only thing he last saw before he close his eye was that his head of security smiling and waving at him from behind the firing zone and a black and red figure standing infront of him

then everything cuts to black

* * *

 **unknown place**

there is a huge stream of white souls going to a kind of a courthouse with 2 separate holes one on top of the building and one of them below it. the top hole was gleaming with white light and was radiating salvation. while the bottom one was a more sinister look to it it color was red and has a jagged walls around it but at the side of the stream was a huge figure with 2 horns ontop of its head the figure was covered in a kind of robe hiding his humongous body, its face is a sksleton that has a large crack with 2 green light coming from its eye socket.

"i cant believe i die to a simple human child and a yellow dog" it mutter

the Lich never though this day would come the day where he finally disappear from existence.

"damn that child if only he din't use that sword..." he sighed "it doesn't matter now since im going to fade out of existence"

the lich looked at the stream of souls

"none of them are strong enough to bear my power..." the lich said observing the stream

the Lich itself planned to transport his power to a soul that is powerful enough to bear his power with it he would live on as his power did not disappear with him

then he caught something in his eye "hm?" he then look at one of the soul who was colored red he then put his hand on the stream and took the souls out of it.

"interesting.. this soul is strong enough to bear my power" he said as he put the soul in his skeletal hands. he then see the soul history and his name "Leopold Eyberg... what an interesting name.." the lich stood still looking at Leopold history and found himself amazed

"this soul will do." he mutter raising a finger at the soul. a green flame appear at his finger then floats into Leopold soul as the flame hit it it turned from red to green. he then let the soul go and see it go down the red hole

"now i can finally rest.." the Lich mutter as he started to disappear

* * *

 **welp that's all for now :/ i mean i literally have a great idea and sorry if it wasnt all that good**

 **also worth mentioning i'm also bad at giving people description :/**


	2. first impression

**and we are back!**

 **and thx for the review random guest :)**

* * *

Leopold opened his eyes "what the hell happened?" he grunted as his past life flashes before him especially how he died btu one was about a creature he never seen before destroying kingdoms "the fuck?"

 _"i see you are awake master..."_

"who said that?" Leopold asked sitting up and looking around

 _"my name is Abanzer you just need to know that i'm here to serve you"_

"where are you? or rather WHAT are you?"

 _"i am in your head master, i am an ancient being that is given under your command and in your visions"_

"your that creature who could destroy kingdoms and civilazation? _"_

 _"yes master and you are my master i will obey anything you command without question"_

"interesting, then where are we?"

 _"we are in the land of tainted souls master, one of the 7 known realms of the underworld this realm is controlled by a powerful demon called 'him'"_

"so in other word we are in hell?" he asked

 _"yes master"_

he take a look around and see around him was all red even the ground was red with flames burning everywhere and people screams echoing around him

"YOU! FRESH MEAT!"

he looked toward the direction and see 3 figure walking to him the first one was a man who is tall and carrying a greatsword with a pyramid head the next one was a fat figure with a meat hook in replacement of his left hand and a cleaver on the next hand with most of his face disfigured and the last figure was a gigantic stone creature with lava flowing through some of the cracks of its body

"how are you here instead with the other souls?!" the golem asked

"who are they?" Leopold asked

 _"they are a few of the guardians who guard this realm"_

"i see..."

"hey we are talking to you!" the fat figure yelled

"oh i din't notice" Leopold answered

"why you- i think he need to be disciplined!" the golem said

"hehehehe i was thinking the same thing..."

 _"master my powers are at your call, just say the word..."_

"guess its a good time to see what you can do.." Leopold grinned

"hey now come with us!"

"im afraid i have to decline" Leopold said with calmness in his voice

"well then looks like we are going to force you to come with us!" the fat one said

he throw his meat hook at Leopold which he dodge easily and then grabbed it

"the he-"

he wasn't able to finish as he was pulled to Leopold who then sucker punch him in the face making some of his teeth to fall off then the man with the pyramid head rushed foward to him and try to cleave him using his gigantic sword but as the blade edge touch Leopold it break to tiny pieces. then he proceed to punch the pyramid head denting it ,the golem at this part was already at rage he then raise his feet trying to step on him, what unexpected is that leopold dint get squashed instead a hole appear from the golems foot and Leopold was standing there

"AHHHHHHHHH MY FOOT!" he cried grabbing his feet like he stepped on a nail

"impressive.." Leopold whisper

 _"thank you master.."_

"gahhhh what's with all these ruckus?!"

Leopold look at the voice to see some sort of an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard with claw like arms wearing a red suit with a black tie, white furry collar and black sunglasses. he was levitating on the air observing him

"who is this clown?" Leopold asked

 _"that is HIM master he is the one who rule this realm"_

"haha really funny. but well see who get the last laugh" him yelled shooting a red energy blast to Leopold

as the blast hit him Leopold did feel the pain of half of his body get blasted but that pain soon subsided as his limb regenerate at a quick rate

 _"dont worry master he can't hurt you"_

Him seem suprised that his blast dint even leave a scratch at Leopold "how did you-" Him then vanish then reappear infront of him

"surprise!" Him said as he release a huge mast of red energy at him right infront of Leopold

but Leopold dint feel any pain as his body remain unmoved as he grabbed Him's claw making the blast stop while a sinister grin appear from his face

"could you stop that? it's annoying" he said

Him then break away from his grasp and leaped backwards

 _"i think it's time for your counter attack master"_

"my turn" Leopold said

he then point his finger foward as a green and balck energy gathering on it and when it release it leave a huge beam of green and black energy, Him dint' manage to dodge it and hit him with full force. the beam leave a huge trail of green essence in its trail

 _"excellent display master"_

Leopold then grinned and walked toward Him body on the ground batterred when a blue blast landed on his feet.

"Halt you are under arrest because breaking the law of the underworld!"

he looked toward to voice and saw 3 figure with 2 of them wearing a kinda of a prison guard outfit with a giant figure with white skin green glowing eyes with a white warden suit, a white boots and a cowboy hat

"who are they?" Leopold asked

 _"they are the citizen of the ghost prison realm the middle one is walker,the warden there"_

"prison you said?"

 _"yes master"_

"Put your hands on the air" walker demanded

Leopold then put his hands on the air

"good decision" Walker said as one the prison guard floated toward Leopold and put him in some kind of a handcuff "take him away!" he ordered

the ghost guard nodded and opened a portal where Leopold and the other two guards walked in

"took you long enough walker.." Him said standing up and stretch his backs

"looks like that person beat you" Walker said with a monotone

"i underestimate him. that's all" Him said with an sour smile on his face

"i hope we dont have to cross paths again..." Walker said walking through the portal from earlier

"hm same here." Him mutter "AND GET UP YOU LOSERS!" HIM yelled toward his underlings

* * *

 **welp that's it**

 **now if you are wondering something about the grean beam that is in this story i actually took inspiration from the anime bleach if you are curious it's from uluqiorra "cero oscuras"**

 **and also yes the fat figure is pudge from DOTA :3**

 **also this fanfic was BEFORE grimtales**


	3. prison break

**and we are back**

 **time to introduce Leopold's liutenants :)**

* * *

 **Ghost prison**

the 4 of them walked out of the portal

"Welcome to your home for all eternity" Walker said

Leopold observe the prison with glancing around

"move!" Walker ordered pushing him

"so you said there were 7 realms?" Leopold though as he started walking

 _"yes while the other 2 realms were ignored the other 5 tho are the most feared of all 7"_

"tell me about them"

 _"well you already see the 2 that is the land of tainted souls and the ghost prison where we are now"_

"and what about the other 3?"

 _"there are also the city of aku,the nightosphere, and castle of grim"_

"explain more please"

 _"the city of aku was a metropolitan city its ruler is named Aku, an ancient evil such as myself and then the nightosphere where Hunson Abadeer, the lord of darkness lives and lastly there is castle grim where the grim reaper-"_

"wait are you saying the grim reaper lives there?"

 _"yes master and his wife"_

"his wife?"

 _"a human called 'Mandy'"_

"wait how does a human married to the grim reaper?"

 _"there are a few rumors going around and the most confirmed one was that the grim reaper was enslaved by her and another human by the name of Billy"_

"i won't even asked how does the embodiment of death become a laughing stock to 2 kids"

 _"i understand master but the human they call "Mandy" are the most feared being n the underworld even some called her 'queen bitch'"_

"what about the other two? Aku and hunson?"

 _"aku are mostly harmless because ever since his rival. a samurai called jack, dies he stopped looking for world domination and begin a peaceful live in his realm and there is Hunson Abadeer who rarely leave the nightosphere but some says whoever enter the nightosphere can never leave"_

"interesting how about the last 2 realms?"

 _"the 2 realms are irrelevant but the most interesting one was one called 'outlands'"_

"why?"

 _"its hosted a few of minor demons from the realms who is either banished or ran away from the other beings"_

"in other word its ripe for the taking?"

 _"yes master"_

"we're here" Walker voice snap Leopold back to his situation who was standing infront of a cell door

the cell door opened and Walker uncuff him and pushed him inside then the door closed behind him

"get comfortable" he said throwing a prison clothes into the cell and walked away

"oh i will" Leopold mutters taking the clothes

 _"sorry for my interruption master but what are you planning to do?"_

"there's an old saying 'if you want to get a rotten apple then you have to go to the dumpster to get one'"

* * *

 **later**

 **prison cafeteria**

Leopold was meet a ton of eyes as he enter the cafeteria

"hey look a new guy!" one of the prisoner yelled

"he's mine!" the other one yelled

Leopold ignored most of the yells btu was interrupted when one of the prisoner with bulky figure block his way

"out of my way" he said

"make me!"

"ok then" Leopold said

Leopold release a punch to his stomach knocking him back while grabbing his stomach. it wasn't long before more prisoner stand up and walked up to them. one of them tried to put Leopold on a headlock but he dodge it and deliver him a kick to the crotch

"PRISON RIOT!" one of them yelled

Leopold grinned as he hear someone yells that and the siren go blaring. he then hears footstep coming up from a hallway

he then jump on one of the prison table and raise his finger to unleash a blast of green energy to a hallway where the prison guards was running in making the whole prison stopped then aim at a wall and charge his beam again and then blast a hole our of the prison wall

"YEAAAAA!" one of them cheered as they all ran toward their freedom

Leopold however dint run away instead he was walking to a surviving guard and grab him by the neck

"now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. where is the maximun detention center?" he asked

the guard just spit green blood at Leopold face but miss

"hard way it is" Leopold said as his other arm starting to deform and finally took a form of a mass of tentacles

he then raise his hand infront of the guard. the guard was trying to clamp his mouth shut but the overwhelming tentacles on his face beat him to it .the tentacles then when through his ears,nose and other face parts. it was pure agony for the guard who experienced it for a full minute before Leopold snapped his neck and release his body as it slammed to the cold ground

"thank you.." he said walking out from the ruined cafeteria

"i guess i need a change in appearance too" he said snapping his finger

at an instant a green flame engulfed him and turn his prison clothing into a black suit with black pants and shoes

* * *

 **Walker office**

Walker was looking at the files of the prisoner when a guard burst in

"sir! an explosion insued at the cafeteria! all of the prisoners from the detention center manage to escape!"

"what about the maximun detention center?"

"a squad of 8 guard have been dispatched there fully equipped"

Walker then stood up and put on his hat "send everyone out we are going on a duck hunt" Walker said

"understood sir!" the guard said running out of the office

"Father is everything ok?"

a small figure come out from the corner of the room He has a pale greenish skin but wears a white mask with black lines to cover his face. There is one hole in his mask which reveals his green eye. and a messy flaming blue hair wearing a white uniform

"its nothing we can't handle you stay here Eltros"

"but why can't i join? i can help!"

Walker ignored him and walked out of the office with Eltros following behind him

"why can't i join you father?"

"you will stay here. that's an order!" walker ordered

Eltros seem surprised but nod "i understood"

walker nods and walked away leaving him. Eltros was about to go back to the office and wait but then see a red figure walking toward the direction maximun prison cells

"what?" Eltros muttered following it

* * *

 **maximun prison cells**

8 ghost guard are guarding the door to the max prison cells

"hey should we be up there with the others?"

"no the warden said to stay here and report if anything happens"

"it's a shame that we are stuck down here with all of these crooks"

"yea i gue-"

they stop when they hear footsteps coming

"do you hear that?"

"yea go check it out we got your back" one of them said grabbing a plasma gun spear

one of them floats toward the direction of the voice see a man wearing a red suit walking up to them with his hand on his back

"oh its just a lost prisoner nothing to worry about" the guard said lowering his weapon

as soon as he lower his weapon a black tentacles pierce through his chest hitting the other 3 behind him before retreating back to the man

"what the hell?!" another guard claimed

he then sees the tentacle retreated to the man's back

"open fire!" one of them yelled

but before the other can shoot their plasma spear the man reappear infront of them with his left arm turned into a large razor sharp blade with a few green predator eyes on it. he then slice 4 of them with ease the man glanced at the last guard who was the most farthest one. he then walked up to him slowly, the guard panicked and starting to shoot at the man but each blast that him him he keep walking unfazed. it wasn't long before the man was infront of him with blast holes all over his body, the man grabbed his by the neck and pinned him to the wall. the guard eyes went wide as he see the blast hole in the man's body regenerate with ease

"W-w-what are you?" he asked

"something... different"

the man last words before he cut stab the guard with his blade. Leopold then walked to the big door that is infront of him and raise his finger

 _"wait master!"_

"what is it?" he asked

 _"this is an alarm door if it gets destroyed it could call in reinforcements"_

"so can you open it?"

 _"yes master give me time"_

Leopold then feel like his left hand went dead and it started moving on its own and deformed to a razor sharp finger. the finger then started cast a green fire on the door, soon enough Leopold feel his hand again as it returned to a normal arm

 _"now you can open it master.."_

Leopold push it with his finger and it creaked open

"let's go" he said walking through it

* * *

Leopold see 6 cells in a circle like hallway

he looked around and see a switch named with a word above it "release". he then pulled it and at an instant the 5 doors opened

6 figure walked out from the 6 cells. the first figure was a woman with black hair covering her eyes and 4 arms with 2 of them being in an enormous size while the other 2 hand was small human like she is wearing a white t shirt,redskirt and black shoes

'the Escapist' Breach

the second figure was a huge man with a full plated black armor with a motive of a dragon jaw on the chest and 2 tall red cotton lines behind his black hair

'invincible' Lu Bu

the third one was dressed in a black Victorian style dress with red lines on and a silver hair matching his blue ocean eyes

'soul eater' Clementine

the fourth one was a man wearing a yellow tuxedo black eyes with an eyepatch on his right eye and a top hat

'dream demon' Bill cipher

the fifth figure was wearing a red colored suit with sharp elf-like ears with glasses on his eyes and a nicely combed black hair

'arch demon" Demiurge

and the last one was a man dress in a dark robe with his face full of spikes and red bloodshot eyes with his razor sharp teeth showing and a red gem stick on his forehead his left hand was so deformed with one of it's finger emiting an orange like aura

'hell's warlock' Lion

"phew freedommmmm!" Bill cheered

"Finally! someone let us out.." Breach said stretching his 4 arms on the air

"welcome back" Leopold said

the six figure then stare at Leopold

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **at the ghost zone**

"sir we have rounded all of them! we are just missing one more convict" a guard said

"who is it?" Walker asked

"a 'Leopold Eyberg' sir" the guard said

Walker face then turn to annoyance "that punk ill teach him a lesson once i get him"

"sir! we lost communication with the team down at the maximun cells!" another guard yelled

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **back to the cells**

"so your the one who free us?" Lion asked

"it looks like so" Clementine said

"hey thanks buddy!" Bill thanked

"now you have 2 choices here stay here or join me. but i doubt the warden would be so merciful to you"

the 6 of them look at each other

"this place is bonkers anyway! i'll tag along!" Breach was the first one to join

"Well you did free us so why not? it'll be fun!" Bill said

"i'll tag along!" clementine said

"well you are strong i will join you but if you prove yourself weak ill leave you"

"hahahahahaha i will never spend another minute here" Lion said

"i'll join you" Demiurge said

"guys hate to burst your chit chat time but we got company" Bill said pointing behind Leopold

they all then put their attention to a small white figure standing at the doorway

"and i can hear footsteps coming" Demiurge said

"Breach would you kindly open the gateway to the outlands?" Leopold asked nicely

"of course!" Breach said as her enormous hand create a big red portal

soon all 7 of them enter the portal with Leopold being the last one but before he enter he gave Eltros a "shhhhhhh" gesture before entering the portal

* * *

 _and so it begins_

* * *

 **hi guys finally done**

 **so as you guys already noticed i took some of the lieutenants from either real life or from an anime/cartoon because i think they are fun to add!**

 **welp here's the list:**

 **lu bu- three kingdoms era**

 **demiurge- overlord (anime)**

 **bill cipher- gravity falls of course XD**

 **Lion- DOTA 2**

 **clementine- appereance from overlord (anime) shalltear bloodfallen and name is random :/**

 **Breach- generator rex**

 **that's all good bye!**


	4. the Outlands

**time to continue**

* * *

 **outlands**

the 6 of them arrived at the hellish realm all they can see around them was red barren wasteland with a red sky and moon

"so this is the outlands! IT'S GREAT!" Bill said

 _"there is a settlements of orc and ogres not far from here just go south"_

"we are going south" Leopold said as a pair of wing appear from behind his back

"Very well" Demiurge agreed with white bat like wing appear from his back

"uhmm some of us can't fly" clementine said

"i got that all covered!" Bill said snapping his finger summoning his car

(AN: the car from weirdmageddon)

"I got shotgun!" Breach cheered jumping on the front seat

* * *

 **the settlement**

the orc and ogre settlement are busy with activity with either the orcs making weapons and tools to ogre moving stone around for the orcs to work with. the group landed on the ground and was met by a gaze from the orcs and ogre alike

"hello!" Bill greeted

"we will be taking this settlement over if you don't mind" Clementine said

"we live here, you no take" one of the ogre yelled

the ogre was gigantic and wield a club its look like the most strongest of the settlement

"you get out!" he yelled trying to smash them

Leopold then block it with one hand and fire a small green fire to to ogre, once it touch the ogre giant body burn to bones at an instant

"anyone else?" Leopold asked

the orc and ogre stood there paralyzed in fear before one bowed before them and then followed by the rest of them

"good choice" Lion said

 **later**

Leopold was looking around the village thinking about his next move

" _master? i sense some disturbance in you is something wrong?"_

"Abanzer tell me is there a stronghold or castle nearby?"

 _"well master there is a castle not far from here ruled by the so called 'undead king' Giminael"_

"then that's our destination next" Leopold said standing up

Leopold was walking around but stopped when he sees Demiurge walked up to him

"i see you already hatch a plan" Demiurge said looking at Leopold face

"indeed can the orcs fight?" Leopold asked

"yes after we show them our power they obey us like dogs"Demiurge said

"very well tell the others to suit up we are moving out soon" Leopold ordered

"of course but where are we going if i may ask?" Demiurge asked

"we are going to get ourselves a castle" Leopold said

* * *

 **outside**

the seven already assemble from a cliff overlooking the castle with the army behind them observing the mass army that was inside the castle

since Giminale was an undead. his army consist of zombies who are wearing steel plates armor and some giants

Bill wolf whistled looking at the army "now that's an army" Bill said

"hmph this will be easy" Lu bu said preparing his halberd

"hmmm i only see dinner!" Clementine said licking his mouth

"what do you see?" Demiurge asked looking at Leopold

"someone sitting in our castle" he chukled

"i will lead the assault! any objection?!" Lu bu asked

no one objected

"very well! ALL OF YOU! FOLLOW ME!" Lu bu said as he charges toward the castle with the army of orcs and ogres behind him

"he will make the perfect bait" Demiurge said

"oh so hes just a bait for the enemy?' Breach asked

"yes while we enter the castle from the inside" Demiurge said

"Hope he does survive. i like him" bill said

"he will survive. it will take more than some undead to kill him" Demiurge said adjusting his glasses

"Breach." Leopold glared at her

she nodded "alright!" she said opening a portal

the 6 of them went through the portal

* * *

 **Inside the castle**

a few soldiers was guarding as the battle unfolds infront of the castle gates but they all were surprised as a red portal appear from behind them

they were more surprised when 6 menacing figure appear from it

"hi there!" Breach greeted waving her small hands

the zombies jsut give them a confused expression and tilted their heads

"i think i'll leave this to you. i will go to the throne room" Leopold said walking to the citadel

the zombie just stood there confused as they stare at the 5 figure grinning.

 **throne room**

Leopold opened the massive the door infront of him to meet with a hallway with a large green figure sit on the large throne room dressed with a black plated armor a few jewelry and a shining crown sitting on a throne

"so you're Giminael" Leopold said walking up to him

"so you're the one who cause the ruckus outside" Giminael muttered

"you have 2 choice bow to me and serve me or perish" Leopold said and stopped infront of him

"heh as if i bow down to a human like YOU!" Giminael said as he grab a greatsword from behind his throne and smash it at where Leopold are

the sword went through Leopold body but was stuck when the sword hit his heart

"Perish it is then" Leopold said as he started walking to him with the sword still stuck in his body

Giminael tried to pull the sword back but failed, he laughed "HAHAHAHA I'M ALREADY DEAD YOU CAN'T KILL ME AG-"

he was stopped when he feel Leopold hands went through his chest and come out with a green orb and smash it

"H-h-how?"

that was Giminael last word as his body dissolves and turn to a green dust with his black armor and crown drop to the ground

 _"excellent show master"_

"hmmm i was preparing for more resistance" Leopold said

 _"do not think about it victory is yours master.."_

Leopold then grab the crown and walked out of the throne room

* * *

 **outside**

Leopold walked out side and meet with 6 of his lieutenants and his army bowing to him

demiurge was the one who speaks first

"all hail king Leo-"

"wait.." Leopold said

his lieutenants stare at him with confusion

"king is too low for me. im thinking of lord" Leopold said

Demiurge smirked "if that is your wish.."

"all hail lord Leopold!"

"ALL HAIL LORD LEOPOLD!"

soon everyone that is present soon was saying the same words

* * *

 **meanwhile..**

 **other parts of the outlands**

5 figure sit on a round table with all of their bodies covered in hood

"so i heard that the bastard Giminael is dead" an elderly voice said

"ReaLLy? I NeVeR thoUgH sOMEone WOUld KIll him" a distorted voice said

"Which bring us to our next problem if the one who kill Giminael is still alive then there is no doubt that they would chase after us next" a tiny voice said

"that is true" a young voice said

"let them come" a feminine voice said

"and let me remind you Giminael was our enemy. who we cannot win alone so when you see them call for help don't take them on alone" the elderly talked again

"UNDerstOOd" the distorted voice said

"agree" the feminine voice siad

"the best choice" the tiny voice said

"alright!" the young one said

"very well meeting dismissed" the elderly said

* * *

 **that's it for now**

 **and about Leopold having the same power as junior dont worry i already have an explanation for you soon, well not soon but later -_-**

 **now i have a problem with Leopold title :/ i was about to go with overlord but does this sounds kinda weird?**

 **"all hail overlord leopold!"**

 **see? its kinda weird no? so i go with lord :/**

 **cya!**


	5. bonus 1 : life in the castle

**this is just a bonus that come up on my mind**

 **and it will be canon so yea**

* * *

 **the day after the invasion**

the group then move into the gigantic castle normally it would take weeks to explore the whole castle but thanks to the amount of orc available they quickly manage to turn the castle into a fortress with barracks and other services

although Leopold was no interested in exploring the castle gigantic interiors, his lieutenants on the other hand was eager to explore it we'll see what they are up to ya?

* * *

 **Lu bu**

 **orc barracks**

the orc barracks was in chaos right now with orc falling left and right admist the falling orcs was a man with a dragon armor with a large metal pole on his back

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN GIVE ME A DECENT FIGHT?!" Lu bu yelled

the orcs then step back from the monster

"Hmph"Lu bu mutter and then sits down

but then among the orcs one of them march foward. the orc face has an ordinary but he had peircing around his face wearing a black trench coat with a gray shirt below it and brown pants in his hand are 2 training sword

"Hmph so you think you can take me?" Lu bu asked

the orc nodded

"very well then come" Lu bu said standing up with his stick

the orc charge forward to him in which Lu bu swing his halberd which he dodged by ducking under it. he then roll around on the back of Lu bu trying to hit him but Lu bu manage to block it with the metal stick in which Lu bu counter by swinging his metal pole 360 degrees hitting the orc in the chest on is left side,Lu bu then turn toward the direction of the orc and block his attack head on with the 2 of them in a headlock Lu bu then break the headlock and push his pole forward hitting the orc right in the chest and make him stumble to the ground. Lu bu then point his pole at the orc face

"what is your name?" Lu bu asked

"A-A-Azuk" he answered

Lu bu then stare at him and then back off of him and help him up

"ALL OF YOU COWARDS! LISTEN FROM TODAY YOU TAKE COMMANDS FROM HIM AND ME! UNDERSTOOD?!"

the orcs just nodded quickly

* * *

 **Lion**

 **the castle library**

Lion was alone examining the library which is full of spell

"fascinating guess the former residence dint took much advantage of the spellbooks here. these spells are amazing" he said as he scroll through one of the books

he then put the book back to its place and move on to the next, much to his surprise the book make a tick sound and the bookshelf started to move to the left revealing a hidden passage

"interesting.." he said as he go down the passage

the passage was short and at the end of i was a pedestal with a book on it the book is huge with 2 red gems on it and a giant fuse bomb on the middle and a brown cover to it. Lion walked foward and grab it

"hey no touching!" the book said

Lion was surprised with this "did you just talk?"

"yea why never seen a talking book?" it asked

"what are you?" Lion asked

"i'm the Bombanomicon!"

"Bombanomicon?" Lion asked

"Yup buddy! and must i say you looks like shit!" it said

Lion just put on a poker face after hearing that insult

"so buddy when you will let me out of here?" it asked

"let me see your pages" Lion siad

"sure, buddy!" it said as its pages are opening

Lion looked at the spells in the bombanomicon and was fascinated by it, one of the reason is that the spells was though to be forgotten in the history of hell's magic the next reason is that although the spells are hard to chant Lion can easily understand it for some reason, and the last reason was.. well it was a talking book what do you expect?

after finished the bombanomicon close it pages again

"well now can you bring me with you?" it asked

"you are interesting very well i will bring you along" Lion said

"oh great and can you pls scratch my nose its itchy!" it said

Lion ignored him

"and have i tell you about my old master. Merasmus?"

"this is going to be a long day" Lion mutter

"yea he was a nutjob i tell you that.."

Lion just braced himself as the Bombanomicon keeps talking

* * *

 **Demiurge**

 **map room**

Demiurge was looking at the map of the outlands with an orc next to him, the reason he have an orc beside him was that Leopold ordered that the zombies from the battle was collected in one place and he need someone to tell the orcs to collect them and the other reason is that he need a native help to know the other tribes that lives here

"so what is this right here?" Demiurge asked pointing to a fire enblem on the map

"that is the fire sprites village"

"fire sprites? interesting " Demiurge said

"is that anything sir?"

"yes you are dismissed" Demiurge said without taking his eyes off the map

the orc then left the map room as soon as the door clicked he sighed

"even though we already have a handful or orcs and ogres on our side we still need to train them better" he said taking off his glasses and wiping them with a cloth "right now they are like fodder even i can take them all on easily" he said putting his glasses back "if only there was someway to improve them"

he looked around and a crate full of blueprints caught his eye

"what do we have here?" he mutter taking the blueprints

he was in awe at what the blueprints are they are blueprints for orc armor,automated weapon as well as more useful stuff

"this is what we need" Demiurge mutter looking at one of the blueprints but one of them caught his eye the most he then smirk when he looks at it

"this will do nicely"

* * *

 **Clementine and** **Breach**

 **Clementine's room**

the two of them is relaxing in Clementine's room (which she claim when she set foot on the castle) surrounded by blue women spirits who was her past victims but she kept them alive since they are still useful one of them was to message them which is what they are doing now

"ahhh this is so much better than in the cell" she said with a sigh of relief

"so agree" Breach added

In the ghost prison the maximun prisoners was not given the leisure to use their abilities since the wall of the cells was fully plated with a nullifying steel that make the one who was in the cell feel constantly tired

"more to the left" Clementine ordered

the blue women quickly nodded and move her hands to her left

"ahhhhh much better" she sighed with happiness

"this is the life.." Breach said smiling

"you know i have been wondering something.. why din't Leopold let me kill that walker boy i mean cmon. his dad is the one who keep us locked up in the cells.." Clementine said

"ahh i wouldn't worry about it, all i care is that he set me free from that cell, which is enough for me" Breach said smiling

she stop thinking about it when she heard Breach's word and though Leopold have something with children she doesn't need to mind him since HE is the one who set them all free

"hey it's better then living in a dark cell" Clementine

"that's the spirit!" Breach said

"all of you prepare a hot bath for us!" she yelled

the spirit quickly nodded and flew away to the bathroom

"girl's bathtime?" Breach asked raising a hand

"girl's bathtime" Clementine said fist bump her hand

* * *

 **Bill**

 **outside of the castle**

Bill are with a few orcs behind him make a gigantic circle on the ground with a depiction of Bill triangle form on the middle of it and a few weird symbols on the circle

"ok that should do the trick!" he said floating to the middle of it

he then began to chant:

"carcere liberaret amicos meos et ipsi propter atrocia facta coniungere Chaos revertentur in terram hanc!"

at that the circle began to shine red and spawn a massive portal on them 5 weird creature emerge from it

"pyronica,xanthar,teeth,8-ball,paci-fire! it's been a while!" Bill said

"Bill?" Pyronica asked

"yuppido! it's me! i just have a change in appearance for once!" Bill said

the 5 creature look at each other in confusion

"guys guys cmon this is how you greet a friend?" Bill asked with a flat face

"its just weird to see you in your human form" 8 ball said

"pshhhh human or no human, i'm still the same triangle you all know!"

"so where are we now?" Pyronica asked looking around the barren wasteland

"come on. i'll explain when we are at the castle" Bill said pointing to the castle

the 5 of them stare at each other and shrugged

"cmon!" Bill said

* * *

 **far from the castle**

a purple hooded figure was glaring at the castle

"target found.." he said with a grin behind his hood

the figure then faded from sight

* * *

 **welp i guess that's it for this bonus i guess i already though of the next chapter in fact in on progress rite now. i hope i finish it before monday cause after that i will be super busy :(**

 **and the guys like azuk,bombanomicon, and bill's gang will be on the next chapter**

 **and imma let you guess whos the purple figure is (** **hint: he's a royal bloodline turned assasin)**


	6. progress and the assassin

**ALRIGHT!**

* * *

 **Throne room**

it's been 4 days since they occupied the castle right now Leopold is sitting on the throne room waiting for Demiurge to return wiht his report since he sent him to the map room to study their rivals on the Outlands. suddenly the door creaks open and a red figure walked in

"so what have you found?" Leopold asked

"well first off there are 3 large civilization that inhabit this land" Demiurge said

"hmm" Leopold siad paying attention

"there are a little cave of fire sprites not far from here i already send Lu bu there to capture them he should return tommorow" Demiurge said

"i see. now about the 4 civilization?" Leopold asked

"ah yes. there are 4 civilization that dwells in this realm . the first one is the arachnids, a race of an intelligent spider beings led by a spider queen named Consuela, then there are the wyverns led by a man, some called him the king of the wyverns although none of the orcs ever see him, then the warlocks led by someone named Ubowras a powerful warlock and lastly a race of smart goblins led by their head engineer Luldram also i heard that they make a coalition and have a hidden castle in the mountains" Demiurge explained

"i see. and what about the thing i told you to do?" Leopold said

"it's already done" Demiurge said

"prepare them i will meet you outside" Leopold said

"very well" Demiurge said walking outside

"can you do this?"

 _"of course master i can.."_

"good. let's meet with them outside" Leopold said walking out from the throne room

* * *

 **outside**

a pile of dead bodies can be seen in a giant circle with a few orcs and Demiurge standing near it. the orcs bowed when they see Leopold walking to them

"now would you tell me what are we going to do with these bodies?" Demiurge asked

"you'll see... give me a sword" Leopold ordered

one of the orc unsheathed it sword and give it to Leopold. he then took the sword and aim for below his palm and cut it open, a black matter fall from the vein and hit the dead bodies. the black goo then started to cover the mass dead body in a matter of second and began to suck all of them into one spot. the orcs who were watching was surprised when the goo began to take form of a man and materialized

it turned into a green skinned zombie like person with a red shirt and grey pants and bandage all over his arm and legs, his face is covered with a white mask with a nose, a square mouth and 2 black eyes and white hair with a ponytail on his back is a machete and a stack of wooden stakes

"impressive" Demiurge said

Leopold walked closer to it "i created you... and you will serve me.. do you understand that?"

the figure stare at Leopold for a moment then nod

"you're name will be Sicarius is that clear?"

the figure nodded then fall to one knee

that day another monster is born

* * *

 **the next day**

 **Fire sprite cave**

Lu bu and his forces are putting the fire sprites on cages when Azuk walked up to him

"master.. we found a scret passage" Azuk reported

Lu bu look at him

"please follow me" Azuk said

Lu bu followed him into the depth of the caverns, inside was 3 orcs seemingly opened a rock formation revealing a secret path. he then pull out his halberd and walked first into the secret passage. the passage was long and was curvy till he stopped at a room.

the room was empty accept for a dark pedestal on the middle of the empty room and on it a red glowing orb. the orcs seem agitated by it and retreated from it while Lu bu din't show any sign of fear and walked foward.

once he gets close to it he could hear whispers..

"stay away"

"don't get close..."

"you don't know what we have been through..."

"Hmph petty mind trick won't work on me" Lu bu said stopping infront of the pedestal

he then reach his hand to the orb, at the time his hand grab it he felt a large surge of energy

"GUH... IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO MAKE ME SUBMIT!" Lu bu said gripping the orb tighter in his fist

at the instant the energy subsided and Lu bu put the orb into his Halberd

"You will now obey me" Lu bu said

he then raise his halberd in the air signalling his victory on conquering it. he then spins it and point it foward releasing a huge red blast with red lightning around it

* * *

 **later...**

Demiurge was waiting infront of the castle gates to see Lu bu returns with his small army of orcs

"here" Lu bu said throwing a few cages that contain a lot of fire sprites to Demiurge

"not even worth a challenge" Lu bu mutter

"don't worry about that i'm sure you will have someone to fight soon enough" Demiurge said fixing his glasses

Lu bu started to walk to the barracks when Demiurge stopped him

"and i also see that you acquire something else for your weapon.." Demiurge mutter

"none of your business" Lu bu said

"of course it wasn't but it would be unfortunate if i see you try to betray us with that" Demiurge said

"hmph" Lu bu mutter walking away

"damn brute" Demiurge cursed

he then glare at the caged fire sprites

"bring them inside!" Demiurge commanded

a few orcs then drag the cages into the castle

* * *

 **the next few days**

 **the Workshop**

Demiurge and Lion was experimenting on the fire sprites with a device form a blueprint Demiurge found . the device have a giant cage on the back and a pipe and a crank on the front of it making it like a water sprayer

"now spin it!" Lion ordered

the ogre started spinning the crank that is on the pipe's head, as the ogre started spinning it a wave of orange energy starting to form on the cage and a line of fire appear from the pipes mouth

"ok you can stop now.." Demiurge said

the ogre stopped and lower the device

"looks like it was success. the device worked" Lion said

"this should add more power to our force." Demiurge added

* * *

 **meanwhile..**

 **Castle balcony**

Leopold was watching the castle being upgraded with security, thanks tp Demiurge and Bill powers and friends the construction went fast. but he feel a chill wind behind him

 _"someone is here master.."_

Leopold din't turn around as a purple figure with a dagger in it's hand ready to stab him, but as the knife get near Leopold the assasin was grabbed from behind the neck and slammed to the ground who then proceed to throw him into the room

"nice try" Leopold mutter turning around looking at that assailant behind the red figure

the red figure then charge at the assailant but then wnet confused when the assailant disappear

 _"he can turn invisible, master.."_

"interesting"

Sicarius eyes then suddenly glow a white light and punch the assailant in the gut revealing a creature with purple skin 2 goat horns on his head and purple fur all over him and a goatee

"damnit" the figure mutter grunting in pain

Sicarius was ready to swing his machete to his body when..

"STOP!" Leopold ordered

the machete stopped an inch before the assailant neck and then put it back into its sheathe

"what is your name?" Leopold asked

"heh why you ask?"

"so i can remember the name of those who tried to kill me." Leopld said staring at him wiht a cold glare

"heh name's Rikimaru, stealth assassin"

"your skills are rather peculiar then the other who lives here.. if it wasn't for my powers you could have killed me so.." he said offering him a hand "i invite you to join us"

"hmph my service don't come for free, but considering the situation..." Rikimaru said standing up while grabbing his stomach and looking at Sicarius "i think i will lend my service for now" he said

"good." Leopold said

* * *

 **meanwhile..**

5 figure was sitting on a round table

"YoUR Plan FaILED" Consuela the queen of the arachnids said

"i know" Ubowras, the elder warlock said

"i assume you already planned this?" the feminine voice asked

"i did. i also think that he did have chance of killing him but i din't expect him to be recruited to his ranks. but we got one thing clear about them" the elderly voice said

"what is it?" Luldram, the head engineer of the goblins asked

"that they have a great amount of perception. good enough they can even see someone who can go completely invisible" Ubowras explained

"so you did anticipated this" the young voice said

"yes i did, the more we learn about them the better"

"we need to act soon" the feminine voice said

"we will soon. meeting dismissed" Ubowras said

* * *

 **welp that's it**

 **and if you dont get the hint look at Rikimaru bio :/**

 **and probably no update this week cause i will be super super busy mainly cause of finals coming up**

 **cya soon, yoga5631**

 **EDITED 12/21/2016**


	7. Hostile Takeover

**sorry about late update got a huge writer's block**

 **the main reason i have been nonstopping reading other webcomic. no offense but Bleedman... kinda rarely update his comics :/**

* * *

 **meeting place**

the 5 hooded figure was discussing something when one of them flinched

"what is it?" the elderly voice, Ubowras asked

"YOuR LITtlE ASSaSin rEtURns"the distorted voice,Consuela said

"oh, looks like i have been seen"

everyone turn to the voice and see Riki sharpening his dagger

"what are you doing here?!" the feminine voice said standing up

"why i'm here to deliver a message!" he said with ease

"what message?!" the young voice asked

"woah, calm down Jave, here." Riki said throwing a piece of paper at them

the 5 figure look at the paper

 _dear lords of the outlands_

 _this is an ultimatum_

 _surrender now and we will consider your worth, resist and worst fate will come for you_

"you think we will just comply like that?!" the feminin voice yelled

"WE WiLl NoT SuRREndER" consuela said

"well is was worth a shot" Riki said

"and don't think you will get out alive from here!" the tiny voice,Lulram said

"oh please, you think i came here without a plan?" he asked as a red mist form below him "good bye..." he said as the red mist turns into a portal and suck him in

the 5 of them then sits down "so what now?" the young voice, who Riki called Jave asked

"well since we don't have any choice. i suggest we prepare for a war" Ubowras said

"I wIll ASsemBLe mY pEoPLe" consuela said walking out from the room

"look like we will finally get some action.i'll go prepare" Jave said walking out

"i'll check our weapons" Lulram said

"and i'll prepare my armor" the feminin voice said

only Ubowras was left in the room "did we make the right choice?" he muttered before standing up and walking out from the room

* * *

 **Leopold castle**

 **courtyard**

Riki was greeted by the whole member except Leopold

"well?" Demiurge asked

"they insisted on fighting" Riki said

"i see...then they will be good subjects for the weapons we created" Demiurge said smirking

"all of you already anticipated this outcome havent you?" Riki asked

"well not exactly, I for one though they would actually surrender" Clementine said smiling

"well, i tell Leopold while all of you prepare for war" Demiurge said

"hmph as long as i get to fight i don't mind" Lu bu said walking away

the other then soon followed till only Demiurge and Breach were left

"uhmm what should i do? you do know i'm useless in battle right?" Breach asked

"don't worry you will be our secret weapon" Demiurge said walking to the throne room

* * *

 **throne room**

Leopold is sitting on the throne staring at the gigantic door till Demiurge enters

"they din't comply?" Leopold asked

"No, they din't. i already tell the others to get ready " Demiurge answered

"good" Leopold said

"we will move at your command" Demiurge said walking out from the throne room

* * *

 **Later...**

 **right outside the castle**

Leopold walked out wearing a mob boss outfit and his army ready infront of him along side his lieutenants

"that outfit suits you" Demiurge praised

"is everyone ready?" he asked

"yes we are ready to march at your command" Demiurge said

Leopold nodded

"Breach?" Demiurge asked

"i dunno..." Breach said

"just try first" Demiurge said

"ok here goes nothing" Breach said taking a stance

she then started to channel her strenght and created 4 black ball in each of her hands and then throw them at the ground opening 4 large portals which the orcs begin entering

* * *

 **Outlands**

in the vast, empty ground of the outland a huge army led by 4 figure stand still, the army was considered huge with approximately 60.000 of their army standing behind them with most os the soldier was warlocks,arachnids and goblins

"where is Jave?" Ubowras asked

"gathering his wyverns" Lulram said

"ha! they must have been bluffing!" the woman voice said

"i don't think so" Ubowras said pointing at a spot where 4 red portal appeared

soon orcs come out from it

"how many are there?" Lulram asked

"i estimated about 5.000 soldier"

"ThiS LoOkS LiKe ThiS WILl BE a SlaUGhtER" consuela said

"send out the first battalion they should be enough to win this" Ubowras said

5.000 of their army then go and charge at the newly army they see infront of them

 **Leopold side**

"tch they only send a few of their army" Lu bu said

"i got this.." Clementine said

she then disappear form the group and reappear miles from them forward to the enemy army

 **the outlander's side**

the whole army stare at the girl who was marching to them

"hey only one girl?"

"are these guys serious?"

they all make a weird expression at their face seeing Clementine marching up to them, alone

"well i guess we need to kill her then"

"hey, look!"

Clementine figure started to change

"hmmm delicious souls~~~" she said with a demonic voice

Clementine then started to turn into a giant fire figure with black skeletal material stating to make a body with a face with large hands while her bottom body parts was a huge fire

"what the hell?!"

Clementine then clap her huge hands

at an instant a stream of fire appear from below the outlanders killing some who stand in the middle of it

"come to me..." Clementine said as the souls who died went into her mouth absorbing them

"surround her!" one of them yelled as the army surrounds her

Clementine just chuckles seeing this and stating to charge something in her hands

"now get her!"

at an instant the whole army then charge towards her as the energy in her hands finished charging she slam it to the ground releasing a massive wave that burn everything it pass through, leaving trails of smoke behind them. once teh smoke subside the only one standing was Clementine in the middle of the 5.000 body on the ground

"that was fun, let's do it again sometime ok?" Clementine said with a smile

she then walked back toward her side

 **the outlander's**

"s-she just took out 5.000 people!" Lulmar said with a panic voice

"it seem we underestimate our enemy" Ubowras said with a calm tone

"how can you be so calm?!" Lulmar asked

"we need to be caution with them"

 **Leopold side**

"i think it's time for our counterattack" Demiurge said

"let me do it" Lion said stepping infront of them

he grab the bombanomicon who was on his back and opened it

"i'm ready as you are man" the Bombanomicon said

Lion open a page and began chanting. as he continue a huge black portal openend behind him and a figure started to crawl out,af ter about a minute or two he finishes his speel with a large black and purple figure

the figure is huge with masculine build alsot wiht 2 large hands, 2 horns on it's head and large red eye on it's face

"witness this power of destruction!" Lion Yelled

the figure then release a red beam from it's eye and shoot at the direction of the outlanders. at first it shot 2 red line cross them which then turn into a huge explosion around the outlanders

 **Outlanders**

"is everyone ok?" Ubowras asked

an arachnid walked up to them

"My queen, that blast eradicate our forces the casualties are high"

"HOw maNY?"

"about 20.000 troops"

"what?!" Lulram asked

"let's not waste anymore time, we should end this while we can!" the woman said

"very well, send the order to lead a full on assault!" Ubowras said to the arachnid

"understood"

"Aliya, do you think we can win this?" Lulram asked taking off his hood

"We have the number, of course we can" the woman,Aliya said

"what about your power?" Lulram asked pulling his hood off revealing a goblin with a white beard and a eyepatch on his right eye

"i hope it won't come to that"

 **Leopold's side**

"it seems they are leading a full on assault" Demiurge said

"so far, everything is according to plan" Lion said

"finally a challenge" Lu bu said preparing his halberd

"phew this will be fun!" Bill said stretching his arm

Leopold then turn around to face them

"then go, i will leave them to you"

his lieutenants nod at Leopold words

"Azuk! command the other to follow my lead!" Lu bu commanded

Azuk nodded and walk toward their army

 **the real battle is about to begin..**

the 2 side can be seen largely imbalanced but neither of them stopped running toward each other

"stay in formation!" Lu bu yelled

the 2 sides getting closer to each other with 1 figure infront of the orcs who was none other than Lu bu himself leading

as the 2 sides finally collided Lu bu can be seen making a line between the outlanders army

"pathetic peons!" he yelled

he stopped when his halberd was blocked by one of the hooded figure with a golden spear in it's hand. he then try to attack them again but each attack was blocked the 2 manage to get each other on a huge rock before both of them jump back

the hooded figure then pull off it's hood. it's a blonde haired woman with blue eyes wearing a golden plated armor and a golden spear in her hand

"a valkyrie? this will be interesting" Lu bu said swinging his halberd foward

"A legend of your age, and yet you side with the devil. I suppose you thought that feeding off his scraps would provide you sufficient prey!" she said

"And I was right. He has led me to the greatest prey of all! Hunting time!" Lu bu answered

"then i, Aliya will strike you down" she said

"come and try!" he said charging at her

 **meanwhile..**

Lion just burn a few troops with his hand while Bill next to him watching

"hmph pitiful." Lion said

he then hear a screeching sound and look at the source to see a huge wyvern and someone riding it

"fret not, Jave here to save the day!" the teenage who was riding the wyvern yells

"i got this.." Bill said as his body starting to grow huge

 **on the sky**

"hi there!" Bill said as he punches the giant wyvern down to the ground "that was easy" he said

but he was caught off guard when suddenly the wyvern fly up and start to breathe a dark flame into Bill from his mouth making Bill suit caught on fire

"you have to do better than that!" Jave yelled

"ow hot! hot! hot!" Bill said trying to put out the fire on his suit

once he put out the fire his eyes and suit turned red "this was my favourite suit!" he said as his gang appear behind him

"oh shit.." Jave cursed

 **meanwhile...**

 **underground below the battle field**

the arachnids was digging underground in order to flank them

"we almost dig through behind them" one of them said

but both of them stopped when a red portal opened above them and 2 ogres appear from it with a weird device on thier and Breach behind them

"sorry about this" Breach said with a grin as fire start to spouting out from the device on the ogres burning the tunnel

the whole occupant of the the tunnel was fried in an instant

"that settles that"

 **back to the battle**

Ubowras was rallying his people by casting spells on the battlefield, but stop when he sense a presence behind him

it was someone with pale green skin and a white mask covering his face

"what are you?" he asked

he pulled of the hood revealing a bald old man with wrinkles on his face. the figure then disappear from his sight

"where did-"

Ubowras doesn't have time to finish his sentence as his head suddenly flew off his body and landed on the ground

 **on the sky**

Jave was trying to get away from Bill and his henchmaniacs

"get back here!" Bill yelled reaching an arm at the wyvern but misses

" too slow!" Jave yelled

"grrrrr keep chasing him!" Bill ordered as he disappear

the henchmaniacs chased Jave across the battle field

"you guys are a joke!" Jave yelled

but was surprise when Bill suddenly appear infront of him

"surprise motherfucker!" Bill said blasting a huge blue beam at Jave disintregrating him and his wyvern

"ohh nice one Bill" pyronica cheered

 **on the battlefield**

Lulram and his goblins was already surrounded by orcs when Riki march from behind the orcs

"listen little guy either you surrender or you will be the orc food, up to you" Riki said smirking

Lulram gritted his teeth looking at Riki before dropping his weapon

"traitor scum" he muttered

"sorry, but i only work for the highest bidder" he said smiling

 **other place..**

Demiurge was walking toward Consuela who was cornered by him and other orcs

"your army are huge and useful how about you join us?" he asked

Consuela answered by trying to sting him with poison which he dodged, instead he ducked under it and hit Consuela deep into her stomach

"hmm so sad, you know we could use your people" Demiurge said taking his hand out and cleaning it with a cloth

 **meanwhile..**

Lu bu and Aliya was still fighting admist the battle field exchanging blows to each other

"tch this ends now!" Lu bu said pointing his halberd foward as a red lightning surround the halberd

the halberd then release a huge ray of red energy hitting Aliya with a full force of it blast and knocked her away but still alive

"hmph you survive that.. i'm impressed" Lu bu said walking to her "but this will be your end" he said staring at her

he then raise his halberd "goodbye.." he said

he was about give a finishing blow when suddenly Aliya body glow and release a huge wave of golden light, Lu bu was knocked back by the blast a few feets back

"i won't give up!" Aliya said with her voice echo's through the battlefield

she then point her spear to the sky as a ray of golden light fills her spear a pair of wings then appear from her back who brings her high up in the air

"this is the end" Aliya said as she dropped from the sky like a burning fire

Lu bu grinned

"then do it! cmon!" he said shooting a red beam as well

but the redbeam was no match for Aliya charge

"what?!" Lu bu then try to block it with his halberd

but when Aliya was already close he was stopped by someone else

it was Leopold he manage to hold Aliya spear with 1 finger, an expression of shock appear on Aliya face, she was so shocked that she din't realise that a green energy gathering at Leopold finger and release a massive green and black beam

Aliya then dropped to the ground

"you already used all your powers with that one strike, you can't even move a finger now" Leopold said walking up to her with one of his hand turn into a gun "but don't worry too much" he said walking closer to her "but know this.." he said aiming the gun at her head

"to be killed by me is an honor"

BANG!

* * *

 **1 hour later**

the battle is over with Leopold's victorious. as for now they are collecting prisoners and executing some who was still fighting

"it seem now we control this realm" Demiurge said walking up to Leopold

"battle report?" Leopold asked

"well the goblins surrendered and now in our ranks, while the other 4 are dead" Demiurge reported

"good job" Leopold congratulate

"on please if it wasn't for you we would have lose here" Demiurge said

Leopold nodded

"hey!" Breach called running to them with a letter on her hand

Breach then run towards them

"what is the problem?" Leopold asked

"a *huff* letter from *huff" the council.." Breach finished

"the council?" Leopold asked

 _"they are the one who manage the underworld. to keep the realms in balance"_

"what do they want?" Demiurge asked

Leopold opened the letter

 _Leopold Engbrey_

 _as for this letter you are now the ruler of the outlands_

 _for that we have make you one of the rulers on the underworld_

 _all of your and your associate crimes have been expunged_

 _sincerely,  
the council_

"looks like this realm is ours now" Leopold announced giving the letter to Demiurge

Demiurge read it with the rest of the gang reading from behind him

"crimes expunged? Yippe ka yee!" Bill cheered

"that means i can go to other realms without getting caught!" Breach said

the 2 cheered over the letter after reading it

Leopold then give out a faint smile "Breach would you kindly take us back home?" he asked

"sure thing boss!" Breach said opening 4 portals

* * *

 **and that's it for today**

 **extra long chapter for you guys 3**

 **thanks for reading!**


	8. Fitting in

**OM TELOLET OM! :3**

* * *

 **City of Aku**

a group of menacing people walked through the crowded city, one of them can be seen wearing a don outfit surround by a few other figure

"so why are we here again?" one of them asked revealing herself to be Breach

"to meet the ruler of this realm.." another one said revealing himself as Lion

"why?" Bill asked

"since we are now elected as one of the ruler of the underworld. it's usual for us to visit the other ruler" Demiurge said

"i can't see the benefit of visiting them" Breach

"we're here" Leopold said stopping infront of a huge palace

the palace is huge with a japanese theme with Bonsai growing around it

"woah this place is huge"

"now all of you can go and explore the city while me and Leopold meet Aku" Demiurge said

"no need.. i'll meet him myself" Leopold said

"as you wish" Demiurge said

Leopold enters the palace while the rest of the gang split up

when the gate to the palace opened Leopold was greeted by a humanoid being with a black body, a green mouth, and a red beard extending from the bottom of his chin. He also tends to have six horns, four long and two short, extending from his head, and eyebrows made of red, flickering flame.

"greetings, Leopold Engbrey and welcome to my humble palace"

* * *

 **meanwhile..**

Lu bu was walking around the town with his halberd in his hand. when suddenly..

"HEY SOMEONE STOP THAT HORSE!"

Lu bu turn toward the direction of the voice and see a red horse running from some people toward him and stopped right infront of him

Lu bu grinned as he remember who it is

"Red hare, so this is where you have been hiding" Lu bu said petting him

Red hare just Neigh'ed at Lu bu as the one who chase him stop to catch their breath

"phew thank you mister for stopping that horse, now would you kindly giv-"

"i'm taking him with me" Lu bu said

the people then seem to be shocked by it

"i don't think you understand"

"what do you don't understand from what i said? i said i'm taking him with me"

"please sir, you don't unde-"

Lu bu then grab the man by the collar

"i said i'm taking him, is there any problem?" Lu bu asked with a menacing look on his face

"N-no, not a problem" the man said in panic

"good" Lu bu said releasing the man

"let's go" Lu bu said and soon Red hare followed

* * *

 **other side of the city**

Breach was walking around the city seeing all kinds of stuff the city have to offer

"wow this realm is great! i should come more often!" she said

she din't pay attention to infront of her as she suddenly bump into a floating ball, black in color with blue fiery hair, blue eyes, and a blue mouth. with a bag of snacks floating next to him

"hey watch where are you going!" he said

"ohhh aren't you a cute thing?" Breach asked

"cute?! i am Demongo, the collector of souls, and one of Aku's most trusted minon!" he yelled

"well whatever, you're still cute" Breach said smiling petting his head with one of her arms

Demongo just growl at her before floating away while Breach giggled

* * *

 **somewhere else..**

 **clothing shop**

"aww cmon can't you give me a discount for all of this?" Clementine asked wiht puppy eyes with a mountain of clothes next to her

"you can't have a discount on all of this, are you nuts?!"

"pleaseeeeeee" Clementine said

"no"

"super pleaseeeeee"

"no"

"super duper pleaseeeee?"

"not gonna happen"

"well then, i guess i have no choice then" Clementine said

"wait, what are you doing? no wait, stay back!"

Clementine walked out from the shop with a ton of shopping bags before walking away from the store right before another customer enter the store and a scream soon followed, while Clementine just let out a huge grin

* * *

 **Aku's palace**

Leopold and Aku is sitting on a table with bottle of Sake on it

"as one of the ruler to another, i congratulate you" Aku said

"i thank you for your hospitality" Leopold said

 _"beware master behind that friendly attitude and appearance lies an ancient evil, be cautious"_

"if i may ask how do you, a lone human soul manage to conquer a realm with such short time?" Aku asked

"well, we all have our secret haven't we ?" he said

"oh no need for mr, we are in a same degree" Aku said chuckling

"father?"

the 2 ruler look at the direction of the voice to see a 9 year old girl Her body is completely black, just like Aku, only that she does have a pale humanoid face. She has the same spikes sticking out of her head, only being four instead of six, She has very long fiery ginger hair that reaches her knees, Her eyes are bright green with black

she stare at Leopold before turning to Aku

"Chichi, kono otoko wa daredesu ka? (who is ths man?)" the girl said

"chi, this is-"

"Kon'nichiwa, shōjo, watashinonamaeha Leopold Engbrey, sore wa anata ni aete ureshīdesu (hello, little girl my name is Leopold Engbrey, it is nice to meet you)" Leopold said

the girl then seem to be shocked

"ahh i see you understand Japanese , thi is my daughter, chi" Aku said

Leopold then smile as he took a drink of his Sake "she's cute and looks like a good girl" he said

"oh, trust me she's far from good" Aku said laughing

Leopold smile at Aku comment before his phone ringed

"thank you for your hospitality Aku, but i must go" Leopold said bowing which Aku replied by bowing

he then stop at where chi is and fall to one knee

"you look like a good girl" Leopold said as a black energy in his hand and turn into a black flower "here. keep it, think of it as gift from me" he said

"thank you" Chi thanked

ht then stand up and pat her head before walking out from the palace

* * *

 **outside**

 _"do you think he knows, master?"_

"of course not" he said walking away from the palace

* * *

 **chi's room**

Chi put the flower at a table then went to the changing room

the flower then briefly turns into a green eye before turning back into a flower

* * *

 **2 days later...**

 **the outlands**

a dark figure dash through the skies of the outland the figure is a man wears a black jacket and wears bandages underneath it exposing some blood. He wears lighter-gray trousers and black boots. he has green glasses and black hair with an "i a tuft" hairstyle with 2 black wings on his back.

that man is Nergal Junior

* * *

 **earlier**

 **grim castle**

Nergal was about to meet the kids for his freetime when Pain rush toward him

"sir, the mistress is calling for you" Pain said

Nergal sighed "tell her i'm on my way" he said

Pain nodded and walked away

 **Mandy's room**

"you called?" Nergal asked walking into the room

"did you hear about the new ruler in the Outlands?" Mandy asked drinking a glass of whiskey

"yes" Nergal said

"the go"

"why do you want to kill him?"

"did i said "any question"?" Mandy asked

* * *

 **outlands**

Nergal see the castle

"looks like taht the castle" he said stopping

he then observer the castle to see it was heavily guarded by orcs and also some other weird looking creature, the guard towers was a large eyeball, he then took a look at the castle and see a circular window

"there i can enter through there" he said

he then dash to the window

* * *

 **throne room**

Nergal burst in from the window across the hallway where the throne is, he then see Leopold sitting on the throne and dosh forward with his hand turn into a giant sword as the sword was near Leopold it was blocked by a machete who came from a man with a white mask.

"shit." Nergal said jumping back

"go"Leopold ordered

the figure then dash foward to where Nergal is and try to cut him with his machete with high speed. Nergal jumped back in time and turn his hand into a sword, he stab the red figure in the heart seemingly killing it but was suprised when the figure suddenly moved his hand and try to slash him with the machete which hit him right across the chest, Nergal kick the figure and back step away

"what the hell?" he mutter

he then gather his 2 hand and it started to take form into a blaster, Sicarius dash to him but receive the full damage of the blast but that din't stop him for dashing foward, Nergal then turn his hand into a rock like materiel and punch him very hard that he fall down to the ground, seemingly dead but suddenly he stood up with his eyes glowing green neon

"shit."

Sicarius then stand up and unwarp the bandages on his arm to reveal it was a pack of tentacles on each hand

"a nergaling?!"

one of Sicarius hand turn into a hook which he then throw at Nergal hitting him on the shoulder and then pulling him while the other hand turn into a chainsaw, and manage to hit Nergal on the chest brutally wounding his chest but thanks to his nergaling powers it regenerate fast, Sicarius doesn't stop as his hand now turn into an axe while the other into a giant sledgehammer. he then detach the axe and throw it at Nergal who was regenerating but he dodge it in time. he was shocked when he sees Sicarius already right infront of him with the huge sledgehammer and he slam it on Nergal head till it hit the ground

"shit it can't keep on like this" Nergal though

he then remember how Sicarius seem to be fazed when hit by a hard object

"that's it!"

he then turn his 2 hands into stone like material and jump to give Sicarius an uppercut which stunned the monster he then keeps on going to punch him with the hard rock hands , till he was cornered on the wall till his arm give up and Sicarius arm turn to normal

"one word for you, fuck you.." Nergal said about to deliver the final punch when something stabs him in the back

he turn around to see who it was and see another figure emerging from the darkness it was a woman with black armor and a spear on her hand and a helmet that close off the face

"another one?!"

Sicarius then took this chance to deliver and uppercut to Nergal who was fazed and stumble back which then continue by the woman figure stabbing him in the stomach and knocking him bakcwards with the butt of her spear. they both keep on beating Nergal till he fall down to one knee they both went to deliver a killing blow when...

"Neilla,Sicarius that's enough" Leopold said standing up and walking toward them

they both lower their weapon and bowed, Leopold then stop infront of the half dead Nergal who is regenerating

"did you really think you could kill me?" Leopold asked

Nergal stay in silence

"well then, i'll show you that you can't win" he said as his form began to change

Nergal just watch as Leopold started to change into a giant figure

"it can't be, your.."

the figure then took a form of a creature with 2 horn with black armor with sharp hands and green eyes around the armor he face is also change to something a monstrous look and razor sharp teeth and neon green eyes

"an elder nergal?!"

Leopold just chuckles at his reaction "exactly"

"but how?! you were all killed when the nergaling's formed a coup to destroy all of you!"

Leopold laughed loudly "yet here i am". he then punch Nergal with such force that it break the castle walls tossing him into the outlands,

but he din't stop as Leopold follow after him with great speed and drag him through the outland with face first to the ground and dragging him after that, he then grab the near-dead nergal with his hand while the other charge up his beam,the beam was almost ready but then he stopped

"on second though..." he said smirking

* * *

 **the next day**

 **Grim castle**

Mandy is relaxing on the balcony of the castle with Grim and pain standing next to her when suddenly a red portal appear from nowhere and 3 figure walked out from it

the first one is Nergal himself wrapped in chains, while the next one is Leopold and the last one was a girls with 2 huge hands and 2 small hands

"here is your pet" Leopold said throwing Nergal to the ground

"what the? general Nergal? who are you?! identify yourself in queen ma-"

Pain wasn't able to finish his word as he was tossed into the castle by an unknown force

Mandy just took a glance of Nergal before looking back at Leopold

"this is a warning Mandy. Don't fuck with me, this is the first and last time i give this to you. be sure to keep your wife on the leash, Grim reaper" he said

"i don'ta need advice from you" Grim said

he then took a glance of 2 little figure peeking before walking back into the portal with the lady and the portal disappear

Pain then rush toward Nergal and unlock his chains and take him into the castle

Mandy then crush her cigar in anger

"fuck.. you"

* * *

 **and that's it for today**

 **now i'll explain why Leopold is a nergal, an elder nergal at that now in the adventure time show, the lich could be a Nergal because 2 things:  
-he can shapeshift, he can disguise himself as billy  
-he can posses a living being (fun fact all nergalings have the power to posses a living being)  
**

 **and also about the second guardians (that's what im calling them. they act like a body guard to Leopold and they are completely loyal since technically he made them)**

 **Neilla, a spear lady who wears a black armor and a helmet that cover her face (hint: she was there at the battle for the Outlands)**

 **now the next chapter will be fun. here's the title of the next chap:**

 **Mega battle!**

 **hint: the "mega" is a name of a place**


	9. Mega battle

**i'm so excited!**

* * *

 **one year later**

 **the castle**

 **throne room**

after the event of attempted assassination, things quiet down in the underworld, Leopold manage to meet with Hunson Abadeer, although Leopold seem to be reluctant to meet him, he hasn't meet Him and Walker since the 3 of them are rivals, he snap out from his though when Demiurge and Lion entered the room

"my lord, you better see this" Lion said giving him a mirror

Leopold looked at the mirror to see the city of megaville was in ruins and a group of heroes was fighting against a huge lava golem while protecting a girl on a wheelchair "so Him is attacking Megaville, but let me ask you this, who is the girl that they are protecting?"

"well according to our information, she is the offspring of Him and Blossom of the powerpuff girls"

"blossom, you say?" Leopold asked

Leopold then starter to have flashbacks, to when he works with Blossom , in a matter of fact

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Megaville parking lot**

Leopold park his car at a designated spot, earlier the leader of the powerpuff girls, Blossom message him to meet here by an abandoned parking lot,

"let see what she wants with me" he mutter

20 minutes later, Leopold see a red track and instantly notice it was Blossom, she landed right infront of Leopold car while Leopold walked out from his car

"so what did i do to earn this honor?" Leopold asked grinned

"this talk never happen. do you understand me?" Blossom asked

"sure.. sure whatever you said"

"i have a proposition for you"

"im listening" Leopold said lightning a cigarette

"i want you to give me information about all criminal and super villain activity" Blossom

"acceptable but what's in it for me?" he asked

"i will turn a blind eye on your activity if your information is valid"

"seems good enough alright then we have a deal" Leopold said offering a handshake which blossom take

ever since that day Leopold criminal empire quickly grow into power thanks to Blossom

* * *

 **back to the present**

"hmmm Demiurge is the device ready?" Leopold asked

"yes, it is" he answered

"but it still in it's early stage" Lion added

"well that is what test trial is for, meet me out side with everyone"

"understood" they both said walking out from the room

* * *

 **outside**

Leopold walked out with his guardians to see everyone is surrounding Breach who have a device strapped to her, the device have a circular shape on her chest with a purple gem inside it

"are you sure this thing is safe?" Breach asked

"it have a 65% of success" Lion said

"what about the other 35%?!"

"that's the chance where you will self implode and destroy about a mile of place" Demiurge said fixing his glasses

"WHAT?!"

"carry on!" Demiurge said

"i don't have a choice do i?" she asked

"nope, now cmon hurry up!" Bill said

Breach then raise her 2 gigantic hands and charge up the device till the gem started to shine and channel it's power to Breach gigantic hands. she then hold the energy tight before releasing it opening a purple portal

"i did it! ha ha i really did it!" Breach cheered

"all of you wait here."

Leopold then went through the portal with his 2 guardian

* * *

 **Megaville**

among the ruins of Megaville stood a red gigantic figure holding 2 figure one of them is a girl. she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink bows attached. while the other one is a woman she wears a pink skirt and top with a white shirt underneath and black tie, a long white lab coat that has been tattered at the bottom, pink flats and large round glasses which was already cracked.

"do it" Him said giving the girl a knife

the girl is already crying

"i said DO IT!" Him said as the girl eyes turn into bright red

"mimi.." Blossom called

she then stab Blossom repeatedly like something come over her, when she finishes she stood there on disbelief and crying Him then grab Mimi who is struggling from the ground and pull out her hands

"this is going to hurt i'm not going to lie" Him said clapping his pincers

he was about to cut Mimi hand when a purple portal opened infront of them

"sorry to ruin the occasion"

Him gritted his teeth knowing who was the owner of the voice, Leopold then walked out from the portal with 2 other figure behind him

"grrr you again!" Him growled

"get the girl. i'll handle the big red elephant" Leopold ordered

the 2 of them nodded and pull out their weapons.

"so you like to hurt kids huh?" Leopold said as his whole body starting to be engulfed in a black flame and started to spread up to his whole body and finally consume by it

"people like you are trash.. and i'm the garbageman" he said after another form take over

the form was huge as the size of Him with green glowing skin with black claw hands and a skull face with antlers wearing a robe down from its belt and no feet wahtsoever

"let's get this party started" Leopold said with a demonic voice and summoning a sword on his right hand

Him then retaliate by shooting huge red energy blast into Leopold but it din't even faze him. Leopold then slam the ground around him summoning 5 hellish looking hound

"kan! sorath mos! (go! my minions!)" Leopold said

the hounds then charge toward him biting him in the ankles and feet

"hey! what the- get off of me!" Him siad trying to get the hounds off

Leopold use this chance to teleport infront of him and cutting his right hand who has Mimi in it while he growled in pain. Leopold then put his left hand on Him's shoulder and a surge of electricity hit Him, he then stumble down and turn back into his original size, while Leopold also turn back to his normal form

"you know? i am always superior than you" Leopold said

"fuck... you" Him said gasping for air

"also i will be taking the girl with me clearly someone like you aren't fit to be a father" Leopold

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Him angrily stated

"Bite me.." Leopold said walking toward the 2 guardians who is grabbing Mimi from Him detached hand

he then feel another presence behind a ruin "you can come out now" Leopold said

the figure come out revealing himself as a giant spider "hello?" he asked

"who are you?" Leopold asked

"m-my name is J-Jeff.. i am Mimi caretaker.. can i please come with you?" he asked with a scared tone

"caretaker? is he joking?" Leopold though

he then looked into Jeff's head and see all of his memories with Mimi

"fine, you can come, don't fall behind" Leopold said walking ahead

"o-of course sir" Jeff said following him

the 4 of them then went through the portal which closes after they got in leaving the one handed Him on the ground

"LEOPOLDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" he yelled in anger

* * *

 **that's it for now!**

 **see ya next chap and also thank you for all your support (although it probably just 2 or 3 guys XD) i really appriciate it see ya!**

 **Also Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you have a good Christmas this year**

 **here my song for this year:**

 **Crashing through the snow  
** **With some elves aboard his sleigh  
** **D'er the roofs he goes  
** **Cackling all the way!**

 **Bells and chains will ring  
Bringing Christmas fright  
We will have to run and scream  
when Krampus comes tonight!**

 **Oh! jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh we all, must run and hide  
From his elves who've come to slay! hey!**

 **Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh we all, must run and hide  
From his elves come to slay! hey!**

 **courtesy to bleedman special Christmas comic :3**


	10. Training and a new guardian

**glad you feel satisfied and thank you :3**

* * *

 **the next day**

Mimi wake up with a cold sweat over heer forehead

"Mimi?"

she turned to the voice to see Jeff standing beside her. she then look around her and see that she is on a bed in a room she never seen before,3 people walked in with one of them seem to lead the other 2 walking up to them and then stop right infront of her bed

"Mimi this is Mr Leopold . he's the one who save us" Jeff said

Mimi then stare at Leopold who was staring back at her

"uhmmm sorry about this-"

"do you hate him?" Leopold asked Mimi

Mimi then stare at Leopold

"do you hate your father?" Leopold asked

Mimi then started remember what Him did and started to clutch her hands with tears falling from her cheeks

"i can help you make him pay" he said

"mr. Leopold i don-" jeff try to cut in

Leopold then give him a death stare signaling Jeff to not interrupt

"i'll be waiting outside." Leopold siad wlaking out with the other 2 people

"Mimi you are not thinking about accepting it right?" Jeff asked

Mimi din't answer instead she gave Jeff a death glare making him gulped she then stand up from the bed and walked to the door and opened it

"so? what is you answer?" Leopold said reaching an arm for her

she then grab his hand while Leopold smiled

* * *

 **later...**

 **Training ground**

Riki is standing right in front of Mimi with Jeff watching at the corner

"so the boss want me to train you" Riki said

Mimi nodded

"then first, let's see how good you are, here try this"Riki said giving her a dull sword "i usually prefer daggers but since it's you first time with a weapon. this should do nice, now try to hit this dummy"

Mimi then try to attack the dummy but fell down after hitting it one time

"be careful!" Jeff yelled

Riki sighed "this is going to take a long time" he mutter, "look, this is how you do it" Riki said showing her how to attack the dummy

meanwhile, at the balcony of the castle Leopold and Demiurge watch as Mimi is training with Riki

"so i guess you have a reason to take her with us?" Demiurge said

"no reason at all, if i can be honest. my goal is to just piss Him's off" Leopold said

Demiurge chuckles "as of expected" he said

* * *

 **land of tainted souls**

Him was being treated by a smal winged creature

"damn him" Him said trying to move

"don't move too much sir your wounds have not fully recovered yet" the creature said

Him then look at where his right hand was "how dare him? even that bitch queen won't dare to attack me like that, even now my right hand isn't regenerating as it used to be" Him said waving his missing hand, he pointed to pyramid head "you, lead our army toward the outlands! get my daughter back!"

Pyramid head nodded and walked away

* * *

 **the next day**

 **The castle**

Leopold was overseeing Mimi training with Riki which have been going well, he was impressed on how she is improving

Demiurge walked into the courtyard stopping right next to him

"sir, i think we have a problem" Demiurge whispered

"what is it?" Leopold asked

"it seem that a large force of Him's army is coming this way to attack us" Demiurge said

"is Him with them?" Leopold asked

"no sir, but look like a man in a pyramid head is leading them" Demiurge said

"i see, send Lu bu with Bill out. this should cheer them up" Leopold said

"understood" Demiurge said

* * *

 **outland**

a large force was marching toward Leopold castle but was stopped when they all see 2 figure marching up on them

1 on them is on a horseback while the other one wearing a yellow tuxedo and a top hat with a cane

"hey" Bill called

"hmm?" Lu bu asked

"wanna do a bet? the one who with most kills,if i win i will get to ride Red hare for a week" Bill said

"hmph you're on!" Lu bu said charging foward

"great let me pull this up for a second" Bill said as 2 counter appear from their heads

"

"hey no fair, i wasn't ready!" Bill said flying foward

Lu bu and red hare then suddenly leap into the air and landed in the middle of the army scattering them. he then swing his halberd around his horse causing so much damage, Bill on the other hand pointed his finger to where the rest of the army is and fired a giant blue beam that decimate the army

 **so much very later..**

the one was a large forces was reduced to nothing in matter of minutes thanks to the two Demons who was taking care of it

Bill look at the counter to see he got 1,999 number "wohooooo! that horse is mine!" Bill yelled looking at the counter

Bill then turn around to see Lu bu counter was at 1,999 as well they both saw that only the pyramid head was the only one left, they both give a death glare toward each other

"that horse is mine!" Bill yelled pointing a finger at pyramid head preparing to blast him

"think again!" Lu bu yelled throwing his halberd at Bill direction making him miss the blast

Lu bu then run toward pyramid head but Bill manage to pull him back behind him. while he teleported to infront of the pyramid head, Lu bu on the other hand was way back but then see his halberd next to him

"no hard feelings" Bill said pulling out a blade from his cane

the time Bill stab the Blade through pyramid's heart Lu bu halberd went pass him and also stab him in the chest

the both counter then make a DING sound they both see up and see 2,000 kills on each counter

"god damnit!" Bill yelled

"hmph, look like i always wins. like i always do" Lu bu said

Bill just yelled in anger and frustation

* * *

 **Land of tainted souls**

Him heard about the news about the result of the assault and was furious

"USELESS!" Him yelled killing one of his minion

the other minion who was scared of being killed scatter away

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **back to the living world**

at Megaville sea zone a single yacht is floating in the empty water. it was heavily guarded thanks to the VIP that it is protecting and that VIP is the new head of the world most biggest criminal organization, Liam Doress

"ahhhh, this is the live" Liam said relaxing in his yacht

he was surprised when a red portal appear at his yacht floor. "the hell?!"

a man then come out from the portal, Liam eye jolted out to see who come out

"Hello, Liam"

"B-B-Boss?!" Liam panicked

he then grab liam by the neck "you're coming with me" he said as a metal ocffin appear from the portal he opened it and inside was a burning flame, he then threw Liam in there. making him scream in agony

"and stay there!" Leopold said as Liam try to escape but Leopold slam the door as he was struggling to get out

then he and the coffin disappear back into the portal and the room was back to normal like nothing ever happens

"hey boss you in there?" one of the guard called

* * *

 **The outland**

 **courtyard**

Leopold then pull out the almost dead Liam from the coffin to the ground

"vacation's over.." Leopold said dropping black goo on Liam body. the goo then consume him and reformed him into another creature. the creature is wearing a black suit with white strips on it and red tie with gloves and shoe also a black glass mask that fully cover it's face making the figure face invisible from the outside

"raise up, Vaska" Leopold ordered

the figure who was once Liam doress jolted up and bowed at Leopold

* * *

 **finally done!**

 **next chapter:**

 **Operation: BIRTHDAY**


	11. Operation: BIRTHDAY

**operation begins!**

* * *

 **months later**

 **training ground**

Leopold was walking toward the training ground to see Riki standing watching Mimi sparring against 2 orcs with training sword after these few months Mimi already feel fit among the group, even the lieutenants seem to be fond of her too, her clothing also changed to a black dress with black boots

"how is she?" Leopold asked

"that girl is a natural, even though she never use a sword before i train her, but now she's like an expert at it" Riki said

Mimi dodge the 2 orcs attacking her, she ducked before the 2 swings and attack them from behind

"also her psychic power is incredible too" Riki said

the 2 orcs then charge at her but some force push them backwards stumbling down

"good job" Leopold said while Riki just nodded

"uh, excuse me sir"

the 2 figure turn around to see Jeff walking up to them

"what is it?" Leopold asked

"well, you see tommorow is Mimi's birthday, so can she have a day off from training?" Jeff asked

"hmm fine then, she can have a day off tommorow" Leopold

Jeff face brightened up "oh thank you" Jeff said

"also, if you need help you can ask the other if they want to help or not" Leopold said

"i will sure do" Jeff said

* * *

 **later**

 **courtyard**

all of the lieutenants already gather at the courtyard with Jeff

"so what's up Jeff?" Breach asked

"well, you see... .i need a help with a birthday party" Jeff said

"a birthday party? for the little princess?" Bill asked

"yes, so can you guys help?" Jeff asked

"hmph i don't have time for this" Lu bu said walking away

"pfttttt party pooper, by the way i'm in!" Breach cheered

"Me too!" Bill said

"fine, if it's for her" Lion said

"I'm sorry but i have an important business to attend to, i'm sorry but excuse me" Demiurge said walking into the castle

"ehhh, why not? i'm in!" Clementine cheered

"alright.. so heres the plan, so we are going to use the ballroom that is next the corutyard" Jeff said putting a piece of paper on the ground

* * *

 **the next day**

 **courtyard**

Mimi walked toward the courtyard but was stopped by Jeff

"hey, Mimi since today is your birthday, i decided to take you to the city in Aku's realm c'mon it'll be fun~~" Jeff convinced

Mimi then look at Riki who nodded, which then she nods as well

"excellent, alright then let's go" Jeff said as Mimi climbed up to his back

Riki then pull out a walkie talkie from his pocket "operation is go i repeat, operation is a go!" he said

"roger dodger!" Breach said from the walkie talkie

 **courtyard**

Jeff and Mimi was greeted by Breach who was waiting for them "you guys ready?" she asked with a grin

Jeff nodded "your chariots await!" Breach said as a car stopped infront of them

Jeff winked at Breach which she winked back before going into the car and it drive off to Aku's realm

she then pull out a walkie talkie

"target just leave the realm, mission is a go."

"copy!" Bill said

 **later...**

 **castle ballroom**

Bill and a few goblin gathered at the courtyard with ribbons,confettis, and balloons

"ok guys we have 1 hour before they return we need to change this creepy ballroom into a worthy place for a princess, ok let's go!" Breach said as the crowd began to move out

the whole group then scatter around the ballroom cleaning the place, putting birthday decoration all over the place with fast speed under Bill watchful eyes (AKA "Don't fuck up" eyes)

Bill then suddenly was struck by an idea "hang on guys, i got to make a call" Bill then pull out a phone from his pocket

"hello?"

"yo, stylbator!" Bill called

"oh wassup how you doing Bill?"

"good, now about that favor you owe me..."

meanwhile Breach is busy managing the party

"ballroom to kitchen, how are you doing down there?" Breach asked

"it's going well, we are nearing the targeted goal" Clementine voice can be heard from the walkie talkie

"nice, and Lion how about those spells going?" Breach asked

"almost done" Lion said

"great, oh right put that there..." Breach ordered the goblins

 **1 hour later**

her phone then ringed and se sees it was Jeff she then answered

"Breach,are you there?" Jeff called

"wassup spiderman?" Breach called

"so how is the progress?"

"smooth as a baby!" Breach said before suddenly she hears an explosion not far from her

"what was that?"

"uhhh nothing, nothing at all hehe see you later" Breach said hanging up and then turn on her walkie talkie

"what is going on?" Breach asked

"i don't want to alarm you but it seem the kitchen have burst into flames" Clementine said

"WHAT?!" Breach yelled

"don't worry we still can make the quota just buy us some time" Clementine said

then a glass breaking sound can be heard behind her and he sees Xanthar accidently fall down and ruin most of the furniture

"gad damnit Xanthar" Bill said facepalming

"no,no,no,nonononono! this is all going wrong!" Breach with her 2 big hand on her head while Xanthar is being escorted out

Breach felt her spirit drops when she sees how everything is going wrong but whats worse is that Jeff called again

"hey Breach we are heading back, be ready for us ok?" Jeff said

Breach gulped "yea yea sure" she said wiping the sweat in her forehead

"excellent!" Jeff said

"ok see ya" Breach said hanging up

"guys hurry up they are on their way back!" Breach yelled

Bill then uses his ability to repair all the damage Xanthar caused but it was going slowly "CAN THIS GOES ANY FASTER?!" Breach asked

"hey i am trying my best here!" Bill yelled back

Breach then took a peak at the window and see that the car already arrive "oh no!" she then turn her attention toward the walkie talkie "Clementine, how is the muffins?" she asked

"almost done, give us 5 more minutes"

"we don't have 5 minutes! they are outside" Breach said

* * *

 **courtyard**

Jeff walked out from the car with Jeff carrying most of Mimi's shopping and Mimi on his back

"Mimi, maybe we should visit the ballroom first" Jeff said walking toward the Ballroom

he then try to open the ballroom to know its locked "what?" Jeff then try to open it with much force this time but failed which make him nervously chuckled he then called Breach but no answer

Mimi then kick the door, breaking it but at the time they both got in there they only see darkness but then a bright light suddenly appear

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled coming out from their hiding spot

a banner then fell down from the ceiling saying "Happy birthday Mimi!" the whole ballroom was covered in white and golden paint with a huge stage on the middle and 2 buffet table at each side with a huge cake made out of thousand of muffins in the middle infront of the stage with candlestands around emitting a blue flame

Mimi then stare at all of them with awe as Jeff climb the tower of muffins till he reach the top"ok Mimi, now blow your candles and make a wish" Jeff said with 10 candles infront of them, she then close her eyes and then blow the candles and taking one of the muffin into her hands and take a bite at it

"so how is it?" Clementine asked

Mimi then seem to smile with her eyes closed

"glad you liked it!" Clementine grinned

"now a birthday party won't be complete.." Jeff then pullout a little present with a tag attached to it "without a present!"

Mimi then grab the present and then stare it intently

Breach nudged Jeff shoulder"uhmm Jeff why is she-"

Jeff just 'shh' her

"ok, why is she suddenly like that?" Breach whispered

"well, you see before Him attack Megaville there was on of Mimi's friend that have a gem on her forehead, she said she will give Mimi one but sadly, she din't have a chance to give it to her" Jeff whispered as Mimi opened the gift

she then take out the present which is a golden necklace with a coin pendant, she then rip the coin off the necklace and use a pair of mittens to hold the coin in one of the chandelier

"uhmm what are you doing?" Bill asked staring widely

once the coin is hot, she then point it at her forehead

"Mimi, don't do anything stupid" Jeff warned

Mimi ignored him and stick the hot coin at her forehead, making her groan in pain and falling down to her knees before standing up again

"Mimi! are you okay?" Jeff asked worried which Mimi answered with a nod

"you're out of you mind you know that?" Clementine said grinning at her

"oh yea here's the gift from us" Breach said giving her a stack of present that fall down on her burying her in the presents

"or maybe you can open it later" Breach said grinning

"i think we are ready, Hit it!" Bill said as the curtain on the stage fell down to reveal stylbator with a dj stand

"wow really?! Stylbator?!" Clementine asked

Bill smirked and winked

"alright! lets do this!" Stylbator yelled turning the music up

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

 **Leopold Office**

the office was decortaed with wood with a bookshelf at the left corner and a meeting table set at the middle

Leopold was discussing something with a guest, a demon-like humanoid with a light blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. that guest was Hunson Abadeer, rule of the nightosphere

"wow i must say, you take care of Him's daughter better than i expected. how nice of you" Hunson said looking at the Ballroom from the window

"oh please, the only reason i care for her is that i owe her mother a favor.." Leopold said looking

"and by the way i like what you did to the throne room" Hunson praised

"i din't like it so i decide to change it into an office" Leopold said

"phew it's getting tense down here in the underworld ever since you took Him daughter, he was more vicious than before also i heard that the 'queen bitch' is rallying her army, my guess is they both are targeting you, all we need now is something to spark the war" Hunson said

"hmm no doubt, let them come" Leopold said "but you only need to remember one thing Hunson..." Leopold then walked up to him "if your not on my side when that happens, a fate worse than death awaits you, is that clear?"

Hunson chuckled "when that happens i will be at my realm watching it for my amusement" Hunson said finishing his drink and walking out

 _"hmph pathetic fool, he has no idea about our power Master"_

Leopold nodded and look at the ballroom from his window

"do you think she's ready?" Leopold asked

 _"she is, by far the most interesting human i ever met, i am confident that she is ready"_

Leopold stood in silence watching the party

* * *

 **after the party**

 **Mimi's bedroom**

her bedroom was as eny bedroom is with 1 huge pink bed and a bathroom with a wardrobe

Jeff opened the door to her bedroom and put her down

"are you happy?" Jeff asked

Mimi looked at him and nodded with a smile

"ok now go on, brush your teeth and go to bed, good night Mimi" Jeff said kissing her on the forehead and walking out from the room

After finishing bruching her teeth she sees a case on her bed with a tag on it

"hey. here's a gift for you from: Lu bu"

Mimi and Jeff opened the case and see a littel rod with a dragons mouth. she grabbed it out and discover a button at the bottom which then make a sharp steel come out from the dragon's mouth, she then swing it around and feel that it was lighter then other sword she uses, she press the button back and the blade went back to the rod, which she put back into the case and put it below her bed and then she goes to sleep

* * *

 **and operation sucess!**

 **also now for outland encyclopedia!**

 **so quick story about this new feature, i rewatch a few Bleach episode (which is my 3rd fav anime FYI) and in every end of the episode there this guy called Gin who will then explain something in the Bleach universe in a comedic way so i decide to do it!**

 **ok now to start the list off! Elder nergaling**

 **Elder nergaling was the first caste of the nergaling race, their power is the same as a normal Nergaling with the exception of being able to use a few powerful spells at their disposal, also their other feature is the ability to create _presidium_ nergalings, which is much more stronger than a normal Nergaling,. the Elder Nergaling was suppose to be extinct after a coup organized to destroy them succeeded elder Nergaling can also bypass the eye transfer power and can also turn any creature into a Nergaling including human**

 **and that is for today encyclopedia**


	12. The awakening

**Next chap will eb the demon reaper crisis arc with a bonus chap**

 **just saying :/**

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Mimi was praticing her swordplay on a dummy with a training sword when Riki walked in dragging an orc who is tied up with him

"it's a rough world outside, people like your father is going to try to kidnap you, therefore you need to be strong.."

"decisive..."

Mimi then wait for the final word to come out

"and Deadly"

Mimi then stare at the Orc who's face is all bloodied to a pulp

"this will be the most important lesson i can teach you" Riki said dropping the Orc "to take someone's life at a short notice"

Mimi eyes went wide when she knows what is Riki is telling her to do "Kill him.." those words come out of Riki's mouth

he then give a dagger to her "drive it deep... twist... and then pull the dagger out"

Mimi then walked toward the bound orc with her hands trembling "in this world, it's kill or be killed, you have to be strong in order to survive here, now do it" Riki said

Mimi then seem to hesitate but then drive the dagger deep into his throat and pull it out while the orc dropped to the ground blood coming out from his throat

Riki grinned "well done, go and see the boss, he wants to see you" he said walking back to the castle

Mimi soon followed after him into the castle. Meanwhile, up the castle walls Jeff watch with pure horror

"what have i done?" he said with pure regret as he rushed inside "i'm sorry,Blossom" he muttered

* * *

 **Leopold office**

she is now wearing a dark blue trenchcoat with purple inside, black shirt below it with gray pants and black boots with her dragon mouthed sword on her belt

Leopold and Jeff is already waiting there when Mimi walked in

"so you came, Riki told me your test was a success" Leopold said

Mimi stood in silence

"come closer" Leopold said

she then step closer

"i think you are ready for this" Leopold said with a green flame forming in his hand "this is a fraction of my power,i will give it to you but it will hurt, can you endure it?"

Mimi stare at the fire and then she nodded, Leopold then push the flame out out of his hand and into Mimi direction, once the flame touched Mimi, she instantly feel like her whole body is burning and fell to the ground shivering while gasping for air and letting out a scream of pain for a full minute while Jeff watched in horror until it finally stopped

"it is done" Leopold grinned

Mimi then stood up staring back at Leopold with her eyes closed and then opened it to reveal a green neon color to it

"now go and meet the others they are eager to see you"

Mimi nodded and then bowed before walking out from the office leaving Leopold alone with Jeff

"what have you done to her?" Jeff demanded

"don't worry too much"Leopold said lightning a cigarette

Jeff seem to have an angry expression and then rushed out fo the room

 _"see, master she took it like it was nothing, she really is special, although the arachnid will be an obstacle in our way"_

Leopold chuckled "i know, but he's our only leverage against her, we'll get rid of him if he become an obstacle" Leopold said

Abanzer chuckled while Leopold grinned

* * *

 **outside**

Jeff,Breach,Clementine, and Bill is already there expecting Mimi to congratulate her with Breach jumped to bearhug Mimi with all of her hands

"Welcome to the family!" Breach cheered

"good job kiddo!" Bill cheered

while the other cheering for her, Jeff on the other hand frowned

"oh, i know let's celebrate at AFC(Aku fried chicken)!" Breachsaid

"good idea!" Bill said spawning a limousine

* * *

 **Aku city**

 **AFC**

"man these chickens are great!" Clemenetine commented chomping on 2 chicken at the same time

"you know aport from your royal looks, you eat like a hog" Bill said

"oh shut up! a girl gotta eat you know?" Clementine asked putting 3 chicken into her mouth

Mimi is eating her food when something caught her eye

it was a poster of a concert

 _"Featuring Chi, the princess of darkness and the idol of the underworld and DJ stylbator"_

Mimi eyes were fixated at the poster to which then Jeff notice

"you want to go to the concert?" Jeff asked

Mimi nodded

"you guys can go" Breach said taking a bite from his chicken

"we will catch up" Bill said

Mimi then smile and grab Jeff hand out of the restaurant

* * *

 **the concert**

"Mimi, i must say i'm quite surprise you go to concerts like this,since you are not very fond of people" Jeff said

Mimi ignored him and then look at the stage as a figure appear

 _"everyone raise your cheers for the one and only princess of darkness, Chi!"_

the crowd went wild went Chi appear on the stage, while Mimi stare in awe as Chi began singing

* * *

 **after the concert**

Mimi got separated from Jeff after the concert and decide to go back to the AFC before she sees someone killing Chi bodyguards with an unconscious Chi on his arm in an alleyway

the figure is a very muscled man, although that is just his robotic suit. He has electric green flamy hair and a goatee. He also has electric green eyes wearing waht seem to be a body armor

"you fool! did you realise what you have done?!" one of Chi bodyguard yelled

"i know, but you are going to tell me anyway" he said

"you sealed you fate, Skulker! Aku's wrath will tear the underworld apart and soon there will be no place for you to hide!"

"good to know" Skulker said killing him

he then turn to see Mimi

"well, well who do we have here? got lost kid, pretend like you see nothing here" Skulker said

Mimi instead took out her sword with an angry stare and charge at him

Skulker sighed "brats these days" he said pulling out a gun from his holster

Mimi jumped at him, at the same time he turn on his gun which is revealed to be a taser gun, the power of the taser was so big that it knocked Mimi unconscious

"i told ya to stay awa-hey hang on a minute" Skulker said looking at Mimi "you're the one that "Him" guy is looking for" Skulker said putting Chi down and took a piece of paper from his pocket "woah 50 million dollar to be delivered alive, looks like this is my lucky day" he then looked at Chi "heh chances like this don't come often" he said walking towards Mimi

Chi manage to open her eyes to see Skulker taking Mimi away before falling unconscious again

* * *

 **outskirt of Aku's city**

Mimi woke up to see darkness around her, she try to stretch her body but failed. she soon realized that she is in a sack and that she is wearing a straitjacket

"you sure are fast"

she hear the voice and feel the sack is being dropped to the ground

"is this her?"

Mimi eye went wide with fear when she hears the voice.

it was his father's voice

Mimi then try to struggle free from her straitjacket and the sack but to no result

"open the sack, i want to see her"

the sack opened to be greeted with Him's face

"there you are , you little shit" Him said slapping her with his pincer before closing the sack again

"thank you for your help, nice doing business with you" Him said putting a bag on the ground

Skulker squat down and open the bag to see it was full of money "yea, pleasure is all mine" he said walking away with the bag

Mimi struggle so hard to get out of the sack

"we got a lot of father and daughter bonding to do" Him said pulling her to a red circle on the ground

Mimi then struggle more "stop squirming!" Him yelled making her struggle more, but she was surprised when time itself stops around her

 _"go on, do it"_

Mimi recognize it was Leopold voice

 _"show him that you are strong"_

Mimi eyes starting to glow a green neon

 _"show him that you are no longer afraid of him!"_

Mimi eyes then starting to emit a green neon flame, Him suddenly notice this

 _"remember what he did to you and your mother..."_

"what the f-"

Him was blown back when a pair of razor sharp wings with green pupils appear on Mimi's back and blow Him back

"shit" Him cursed

Mimi then dash foward to where Him was and grab him by the head and then throw him a few miles ahead, she doesn't stop there as her hands turn into blaster and started to unload the arsenal at Him like there is no tomorrow,But him manage to block it with a red shield. she din't stop there, she then teleport to infront of him and release a massive green and black energy from her finger. "you b-" Him wasn't able to finish as his face was meet by a hot iron with a "STFU" writing on the side which leave him stunned and fall to the ground, which Mimi quickly pinned him down and starting to punch him repeatedly with stone hard fist making Him to spew blood from his mouth. she was about to continue when a giant dark figure cover the sky behind them

"i think that is enough" Aku said with Chi in his hand

Mimi then saw that Jeff and the other behind Aku staring at her

"Kare, i think you should leave now" Aku said

Him stood up dazed and limped to the red circle as it light up

"this isn't over" Him said pointing at Mimi before disappearing

Mimi catch her breath as she starting to turn to normal while the other run up to her

"girl, that was awesome! you clearly kick his ass back to his realm!" Breach cheered

"can that wait, can you see she was scared?!" Jeff asked

Breach smile suddenly turn into a frown "sorry..."

Jeff then grab Mimi and hug her "it's ok, it's ok it's over now" Jeff whispered trying to calm her down

 **later..**

after 5 minutes Mimi finally calmed down and is walking to the limousine with Jeff when Chi ran up to them

"hey, i think you forgot this" Chi said with Mimi dragon's blade on her hand

Mimi then took it from her hands

"and, thanks" she thanked

Mimi just smiled at her before entering the limousine and drive away

* * *

 **Leopold office**

 _"she can already use her powers without any interruption"_

"yes she is impressive" Leopold said

 _"normally it will take at least a few days to someone to use a Nergaling power"_

"i know, we are progressing well" he said

* * *

 **and that's it so since someone said that they are satisfied seeing Him getting his ass whooped so i guess "ehh why the fuck not?" and who else is better to beat him up than his own daughter? :)**

 **and now for outland encyclopedia!**

 **this time,Predigium Nergaling**

 **Predigium Nergaling are Nergaling that is crated only to serve the elder's, they lack a brain and all connected to the elder that created them. they tend to be unique than normal Nergalings as they are stronger and faster than normal and also take the traits of the materials they are created (ex: Sicarius, made from the bodies of dead soldiers giving him massive strength). the Predigiums have a high regenerating limbs, and because of this they are extremly hard to kill, however there are 2 way to kill them. first, is to kill the elder that created them or second, is to destroy every piece of their body so they can't regenerate, also since they are mind controlled by the elder they often come in packs and if they do you can only do one thing if you want to live, R-U-N**


	13. Bonus 2: the dance party

**so i was reading about the secret journal part of the comic when suddenly an idea struck me!**

 **note: this bonus is just the remake of the hallowen dance arc but with my revision, but it will be important**

* * *

 **forest**

among the middle of the forest there are 7 trees with each of them have a door with an unique symbol on each door with one of them which have a jack o lantern symbol on it, the Grim family stood with

"mom, why are we here?" Junior asked

"dear, do you know where do holiday come?" Mandy asked

"uhmmm no?" Junior said

"well,it's time you begin" Mandy said touching the symbol and it opens like a door

Junior and Minnie entered the tree but only see darkness around them and they are falling down with someone talking **(A/N** : the italic is the one happening in the stroy while the bold is the song)

 **When hinges creak in Doorless chamber  
And strange and frightening sound  
Echo through the halls  
Whenever candlelights flicker  
Where the air is deathly still  
That is the time when ghost is present  
Practicing their terror with Ghoulish delight**

 _They both then hear a beat starting as 5 ghost appear from nowhere and started singing, one of the ghost with a headset and a mic_

 **When the crypt doors creak**  
 **And the tombstones quake**  
 **Spooks come out for a singing wake**  
 **Happy haunts materialize**  
 **And begin to vo-ca-lize**  
 **Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!**

 **Now don't close your eyes**  
 **And don't try to hide**  
 **Or a silly spook may sit by your side**  
 **Shrouded in a daft disguise**  
 **They pretend to ter-ro-rize**  
 **Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!**

 _they finally reach the bottom and see a town with gothic and dark theme "woah"_

 **As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree**  
 **Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**  
 **Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**  
 **Start to shriek and har-mon-ize!**  
 **Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize!**

 **When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**  
 **Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**  
 **Restless bones etherealize**  
 **Rise as spooks of every size!**

 _they both walked into the town square as the tempo drops and the ghost started talking_

 **If you like to join our jamboree**  
 **there a simple rule that compulsory**  
 **Mortals pay a token fee**  
 **Rest in peace, The haunting free**  
 **so hurry back we would like your company~~~**

 _the deep voice then come again but this time a tall figure appear behind Junior and Minnie_

 **Enjoy your stay.. at halloween town**  
 **we've been dying.. to meet you**

they both anxiously turn around to see the figure before it duck down to reveal a tall skeleton wearing a black suit with white stripes

"boo" he scared making Junior screamed

"GAHHHHHH MOM HE'S SCARING ME!"

Mandy and Grim walked in

"i see you have meet uncle Jack" Mandy said

"wha..?"

Jack then hug Junior who was still confused "good to see ya ma boy, i haven't seen you since you are just a tot!" he said then turning his attention toward Minnie "and you must be MiniMandy, it is nice to meet you" Jack greeted while Minnie bowed and then turn his attention to Grim and Mandy "Grim, i'm so glad that you can come, and it is nice to meet you again, milady. you honor us with your presence"

"by da way new song Jack?" Grim asked

"yes i was trying some new tunes" Jack answered

the 5 ghost who was singing earlier floats to them

"ok guys well done. on the song" Jack said clapping his hand

the 5 ghost nodded and floats away

* * *

 **Halloween town**

 **city hall**

Grim and Jack is talking

"so Jack what is that thing in your hand?" Grim asked pointing at a green goo at Jack left hand

"oh,this? found this little fella and since then he won't let go of my hand, his name is soul robber" Jack said petting the goo

Grim chuckled "it's like your saying that the thing is alive" Grim said

"it is" Jack said as Soul robber raise up to Grim face

"i see..." Grim said

the city hall then suddenly went quite when the entrance door bust open

"yo! wassup!" a voice called out

Grim and Jack face suddenly cringe when they heard that voice

"Jack, don't tell me you invited HIM!" Grim said

"who?" Sally asked

"i din't!" Jack said scratching his skeletal head

a figure then dashed in , it was a skeleton wearing a hypnosis glasses and a black robe on a skate board with a golden golf club in it's hand

"hello everyone!" it greeted

"oh no..." Grim said

"Grim!, jack! how are my boys doing?" it said

"uncle, why are you here?" Jack asked facepalming

"what? can't i greet my nephews?" he asked

he then turn his attention to Mandy and the kids

"hi there! i believe we haven't met! my name is AstaborLeonelVonVansmichdtnubanubashlingfritzgeraldandersontonstankjimmybimbobshakashakayuzhianghirorafahel!" he greeted

"what?" Junior asked

"or you can call me Uncle Death!" he said

"uncle death?" Minnie asked

"that's right , it's nice to meet you two! milady" he said bowing "now you two!" Death said pointing at the 2 Grim brothers in the room "boy oh boy you are in big trouble!"

the 2 skeletons gulped as Uncle Death pulled out a mirror and in it was their worst nightmare

"Grimmy, Jackie!" an elderly voice shouted

and in the mirror appear an elderly skeleton "where have you two been?! why haven't any of you visit?!"

"hi dad" they both said with another sigh

"don't you 'hey dad' me! the both of you never calls ,never write for me and mother!"

Jack tried to "well-"

"we dida trying to contact you but none of you ever reply" Grim said

"ababababa enough of your excuse, you two!"

"Earl who is your talking to?" an old voice called out from the mirror

"nothing Miriam, it's just two dimwits who forget about their parent!"

the mirror then suddenly turn back to normal with the 2 Grim brother seemed to lost their spirit "well if you now excuse me i think i'll eat. I'm starving!" he said walking to the buffet "and what's with the sudden silence? i'm not going to eat you all you know?"

as he said that the music crew started to play music again and the party continues

"oh, it seem i missed the party" another voice said from the door

there was another figure walking from the broken door. it was an extremely tall skeleton He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design with a walking stick dangling in his hand

"hey! is that Brook the Soul king?" one of the inhabitant whisper

"wow i can't believe he come here"

"nyohohohohohohoho did you miss me?" he said

"Brook! how nice that you come!" Jack said hugging him

"i decide to take a break, being a soul king on the underworld is hard work and what else better than to visit my brother party?!" he said smiling and raising his arm on the air

"oh my, it has been so long!" Jack said hugging him

"oh yea, did you _mist_ me?" Brook asked

Jack expression from happy suddenly turn 180 degrees to mad and kick Brook away from him

"i told you to stop your bad puns!" Jack yelled

"ahh sorry but-" Brook then turn his Mandy and the kids "oh you must have been Grim's family, sorry i wasn't attending the wedding" he said bowing "i am Brook, Soul king of the underworld, it is nice to meet you"

"tis eke nice to meeteth thee" Minnie said bowing

"ohh so polite and charming"

Brook then see Uncle Death gobbling the food on the buffet

"hey Uncle!" Brook called

That make Uncle Death turned around with a chicken feet in his mouth

"oh hew blook, haw do yaw do?"he asked

"good, and how about you?" Brook asked

"can't talke new mowt is fall" he said before turning back to the buffet

Brook then turn his attention to the music crew "ohhh you have a music stand, do you mind?" he asked

Jack looked at Grim and they both shrugged

"i'll take that as a yes!" he said running to the music crew

Brook then started to play his guitar "cmon turn up the beat you guys!"

the music crew then look at each other and then started to up the tempo as Brook began singing:

 **You got two black eyes from loving too hard**  
 **And a black car that matches your blackest soul**  
 **I wouldn't change ya, oh oh**  
 **Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no**

 _Minnie grab Jack hand and started dancing with him_

 **The neon coast was your sign**  
 **And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising**  
 **Wouldn't change ya, oh oh**  
 **Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no**

 **Static palms melt your vibe**  
 **Midnight whisperings**

 **The black magic of Mulholland Drive**  
 **Swimming pools under desert skies**  
 **Drinking white wine in the blushing light**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 **Sunsets on the evil eye**  
 **Invisible to the Hollywood shrine**  
 **Always on the hunt for a little more time**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 _the crowd seem to surround the duo who is dancing_

 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 **You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand**  
 **And the black tar palms keep weeping your name**  
 **I couldn't change ya, oh oh**  
 **Couldn't ever try to make you see, no**  
 **The high rise lights read your rights**  
 **And a downtown storm with Aries rising**  
 **Couldn't change ya, oh oh**  
 **Couldn't ever try to make you see, no**

 **Static palms melt your vibe**  
 **Midnight whisperings**

 **The black magic of Mulholland Drive**  
 **Swimming pools under desert skies**  
 **Drinking white wine in the blushing light**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**  
 **Sunsets on the evil eye**  
 **Invisible to the Hollywood shrine**  
 **Always on the hunt for a little more time**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 _Then Brook dance around his mic while the crew starting to chant the lyric_

 **LA Devotee**  
 **LA Devotee**  
 **LA Devotee**  
 **LA Devotee~~~**

 _Brook then grab the mic back to his skeletal mouth_

 **The black magic of Mulholland Drive**  
 **Swimming pools under desert skies**  
 **Drinking white wine in the blushing light**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 _Junior then stood up and then join in the dance_

 **Sunsets on the evil eye**  
 **Invisible to the Hollywood shrine**  
 **Always on the hunt for a little more time**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

 _Junior then started to break dance on the floor making everyone to stare at him confused_

 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another, just another, uh oh**  
 **Just another LA Devotee**

just as Brook finishes his song Junior suddenly trip on Minnie foot and drop on the buffet table and spill juice at his face

"hey! i was eating that!" Uncle Death yelled

the whole room then laugh at Junior

"Forgive mine clumsiness brother, i very much doth, i fear i may has't madeth thee behold ridiculous in front of these people" Minnie apologized trying to help him get up

he break from her hand and stand alone "just leave me alone" he said walking out from the city hall with laughter around him while Brook slide toward Grim

"i assume those two never get along?" Brook asked Grim

Grim just shake his head

"give them time" Mandy said

* * *

 **outside**

 **town square**

Junior is sitting on the fountain grumbling

"stupid Minnie, stupid halloween, stupid dance.."

he was sitting alone when a brown hooded figure walked up to him

"bad day, i assume?" it asked with a gentleman voice

"leave me alone" Junior said

"hey, trust me little reaper, if you think you have it bad most will say otherwise" he said

"yea. tell me have you ever been ridiculed in front of a lot of people?" Junior asked

"i was maimed,stabbed,poisoned,burned,and then throw into prison in one day" he said making Junior gulped

Junior then look at the figure, he tried to see it's face but it was too dark for him to see

the figure then let out a soft chuckle "you know it's rude to look into another man secrets" he said making Junior back away

"take this" he said giving him a little totem

the totem was covered in gold with the top resembled a face and green gem as it eyes

"keep it safe to you" the figure said walking away but then stopped after 3 steps "good luck"

"wh-"

Junior wasn't able to finish as he was put into a sack by 3 kids th

"got him!" the one wearing the devil suit said

"thanks mister" the witch one said

but the figure was already gone

* * *

 **ok so first off i think that Grim family is too little like in the comic there's only Billy (saw) as the great grandfather which if you watch the real show you will know Grim have a father and a mother also Brook and uncle death is just there for my own guilty pleasure**

 **Uncle Death is from the game "let it die" a free game from the ps4 and Brook is from the anime "One piece"**

 **also the song the first one was Grim Grinning Ghost but not the original one but the TLT remix i change it because i think "this is halloween" is too mainstream :/ and also the song Brook sang was LA devotee by Panic! in the disco**

 **and to day encyclopedia, Demiurge!**

 **one of Lucifer creation, he was created the same time as the Basilican was created while the basilican have Lucifer strength and body, Demiurge was created from Lucifer wits, making him the smartest strategist in the 7 realms, when the eradication process of the basilican begins he was branded as a criminal and was thrown into ghost prison before he join Leopold and started to serve him as one of his lieutenants**


	14. Demon Reaper Crisis

**and here we go!**

* * *

 **Leopold castle**

 **office**

Leopold was sitting there seemingly waiting for something, it all stopped when Clementine and Lion barge into the room

"you have to see this" Clementine said showing him a video from a laptop

Leopold looked at it, it was a video of something huge and black terrorizing Halloween town. Leopold grinned and stood up and walked out

"uhh boss?" Clementine asked

"huh? oh don't worry i already told Breach to send the Predigiums to Halloween town" Leopold said walking out

"where are you going?" Lion asked

"i got some business to take care of, tell Mimi and Riki to meet me at the courtyard" he said walking out form the office

* * *

 **Halloween town**

Mandy and the rest of the Grim family is trying to stop the giant beast destroying the town with the help of Dan Phantom after Grim popped out

"where is Junior?" Grim asked looking around

"what? he's not with you?" Mandy asked

Grim looke around then clench his fist "Clockwork! Damn that Ghost" Grim said

"you damn worm, take this!" Dan said shooting a ghostly wail at the Nergal beast while it does no effect

Meanwhile Uncle Death is chilling on the roof eating popcorn

"good show" he said taking a chomp of his popcorn

"WHAT DA FOOK?! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WATCHING?!" Grim yelled

"hey, you don't seem to need my help" he said

"fook you" Grim mutter

"let me try" Brook said

he then took out a sword from his cane and a wave of music notes fly around the beast, Brook then suddenly disappear for a brief moment and then reappear, he then slowly put the sword back to his cane, as soon as the sword was sheathed, the Beast suddenly was sliced in half, but it din't take long before it regenerate

"eh? din't work?" Brook said before being grabbed by the beast "hey! let me go!"

"you look delicious!" it said trying to eat him

"nohohohhohoho i'm too old to die!" Brook yelled in panic

he was about to drop Brook into his mouth before his hand got sliced, Grim and Mandy then look at the direction to see Uncle death with his golden club turned into a golden scythe behind his back

"hey, if you try to hurt my family. you will get hurt" he said as his scythe turn back to a golf club

the beast din't flinch as his arm grow back

"whoa, you are just one tough motherfucker aren't ya?" Uncle Death said scratching his head

an expression of annoyance appear from Dan phantom face

"hmmmm how about we just blast it? i have enough pow-"

"out of the question" Mandy said

Dan just clench his fist and release another Ghostly wail at it but the Beast shot another one back at him

"what the-" he yelled before falling to the ground

"ha! i absorbed some and reflect it right back at ya! feeding time!" it said trying to grab him

but before it have the chance a huge ray of green energy but the arm that was trying to grab him, they all look at the source and see...

"Nergal Junior!" Grim said

"about time" Mandy said lightning a cigarette

"the situation seem much more worse than i imagine" Nergal,jr said

"no shit sherlock!" Uncle Death yelled

the Beast then seem to be charging a blast when a red portal appear in the midst of the battle and 3 figure walked out

Nergal then stare at them with a sharp look "damnit not them, not now"

"who are they, Nergal?" Mandy asked

"they are Leopold royal guards, the Predigiums" he said

the Predigiums walked past the army toward the beast

"well what do we have here?" The Beast said staring at the 3 new figure infront of him

but it shocked him to see the 3 din't have any soul in them

the Predigiums stood there before a whisper come out from their mind

 _"hold him off until i'm done but don't kill it"_

the Predigiums then stare at the Beast, they then walked toward it with their weapon up, the white suited one keep shooting at the beast while the other two seem to pushing it back, each tiem the Beast move foward the 2 will then push it back

"damnn you all!" Th beast yelled

"what the hell?! why does these guys have all the fun?!" Dan yelled

"let them,they are holding it back" Uncle Death said

Grim then looked at the trio "he's right, go help them!" he ordered

"that won't be necessary" Mandy said

The three Grim brothers look at her

"those three can hold it off, if we help them we will just wasting our soldiers" Mandy said

Grim was about to say something but close it again

"i hope Junior and Minnie is okay" he though

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **somewhere..**

Junior wake up after being dragged somewhere by Clockwork at a snowy wasteland

"i can't believe he just left me here, he said i have a task to do..." he said standing up "but what?"

he then stand stiff when a large silhoutte covers him

"you!" he turn around to see the Redeemer looking at him

"hey, weren't you suppose to be with Minnie?" Junior asked

"yes, i was but sadly she was taken"

"taken?" Junior asked

 **flashback**

 _"we were at heavens gate when we are ambushed"_

Redeemer was standing at heaven's door with Minnie waiting for entry when a red portal appear beside him and a red figure dash out from it and stab him in the back making him letting go of Mimi and dropping to the ground helplessly watch as the purple figure grab her

 _"the assailant was invisible and quick with it's hand and took your sister souls away"_

"sorry, but we couldn't let you take her to heaven, she's still important to us" the red figure said as he return the red portal leaving the wounded Redeemer on the ground

 _"it took me a few moment before realizing that he is one of the ruler of hell"_

 **end of flashback**

"and i'm here to take her back" Redeemer said walking away

"wait! i'm going with you!" Junior said chasing after him

"whether you come or not, it is not my problem" he said

Junior was following him then suddenly stop when the ground shook

"do you know it's rude for entering someone's home without knocking?"

they both stopped when he hears that and lava sprout out from the ground and encase both him and Redeemer in stone

the whole area turned hot as a large red figure with a pair of pincers as hands appear

"w-w-who are you?" Junior asked

"he is one of the being in hell that shall not be named" Redeemer said

"glad someone knows me" Him said

Junior then saw Minnie coming out from behind Him

"Minnie! run!" Junior yelled

"she can't hear you boy" Him said as he grab Junior from the stone hold

"i'm impressed boy, thanks to you right now whole hell is raising up thanks to your little stun at Halloween city" Him said as a tv appear

the tv then show a feed halloween town being torn apart by a giant beast

"now i given you a choice, join me and together we will rule the underworld using that magnificent beast!" Him said hugging Junior "be like a son to me, you and your sister"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, YOU ARE BEING DECIEVED!" Redeemer yelled

Him then clap his pincer making a gag appear on his mouth silencing him

"uhmm sorry but i'll pass" Junior said as he was put down

"hmm curious i though you want to be strong like your uncle Nergal" Him said

"yea, i was but i changed my mind" Junior said

Minnie then hug him from behind "so, uhhh can you release the spell from Minnie?" Junior asked

"ohohohohoh i din't put any spell on her, you see Minnie here is not like you, she is a human and same as every human, she is vulnerable to the seven sins" Him explained "Greed,Sloth,Pride,Wrath,Glutonny,Envy and last but not least" Him said making Junior gulped "...Lust"

"how amusing, it seem she saw you more than a brother" Him said chuckling " i assure you already know since you already read everything that's is in her mind, but have you ever wondered what she looks like if she's... angry?" Him said as his eyes glow red

Minnie suddenly choke hold Junior who gulped "M-M-Minnie?" Junior asked

"YOU! YOU NEVER APPRECIATE ME WHATEVER I DO" she yelled ALL I WANT IS YOUR RESPECT!" she continued making Junior eyes went wide with fear "ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME!"

"you do mean brotherly love right?" Junior asked as a scythe appear on Minnie's hand

"LOVE ME, JUNIOR!" Minnie said preparing to cut him with the scythe

"sorry Minnie but i can't, it just feel wrong" Junior said

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE WILL!" Minnie said

"can we talk about this?" Junior asked

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Minnie yelled

Junior then seem to space out for a moment then suddenly grab Minnie and kiss her "this is gross" he though

"wow that was really unexpected" Him said

Minnie who suddenly back to her normal self slap Junior on the face "WHAT FORBIDDEN ACT HAS THOU BESIEGED ON THY?!"

the two of them suddenly argue

"ok enough sibling bonding" Him said grabbing Minnie "now if you don't mind i'll be taking her with me" Him said

" let. Minnie .go!" Junior said grabbing the scythe that was on the ground

"this should be interesting" he said as he block the scythe

but he was surprise when an unknown assailant knock Him on the head making him stumbled and dropping Minnie, he turn around to see Mimi with an iron on her hand

"you again!" Him said trying to grab her but was blocked by a dagger

Him then see Mimi and Riki there with a red portal behind them

"huh new claw, Him?" Riki mocked throwing him off balance

"stay out of this and give me back my daughter!" Him yelled turning his attention to them

"sorry, but it seem she doesn't want to come with you" Riki said looking at Mimi

Him then lunge at them but Mimi use her psychic power to push him back

Riki then take a peek at where the grim sibling and redeemer are and see Jeff grabbing them and also freeing Redeemer from his stone prison with a sledgehammer and quietly sneak back to another portal

"we would like to stay but we have to go" Riki said as he and Mimi ran back to the portal and jump through it

Him then turn around to see his prisoners are gone

"GRRRRRRRRRRR NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Outland**

the trio arrived a red wasteland and was greeted by Leopold and Bill

"and now introducing our beloved ruler and boss, i present you Leopold Eyberg!" Bill introduced

Leopold grinned "you all have done well" he said

"you are one of the ruler of hell, why did you save us?" Redeemer asked

"you don't need to knw the answer" he said

he then walked toward the Grim siblings

"so you're the one who is causing ruckus on all of the underworld" Leopold said "gotta say, i'm impressed"

"what do you want?" Junior asked shielding his sister

"relax your muscle kid, if i want you dead i will leave you to Him" he said

Junior then seem to relax a bit

"now i want you to remember that you owe me, and remember that one day i will come to collect it, do i made myself clear?" Leopold asked

Junior look at his sister and then nodded

"good.. now Mimi if you please take these two and goody two shoes here out from my realm?" Leopold asked

Mimi nodded as a portal opened behind her and Jeff leading to the Limbo

* * *

 **the Limbo**

the 5 walked out from the portal

Minnie and Junior looked at each other and then sat at the swinging set while Jeff and Mimi looked around

Redeemer then walk toward Minnie "is it true of what that demon said?" he asked

Junior then look at Minnie who nods making his cheek brighter

"i see, then sadly i can't let you enter heaven until you let go of this feeling" he said

Minnie then nodded as she understand

"Minnie..." Junior muttered

"well then, i'll take my leave" he said releasing his angle wings "but before i go, take this" he said giving his angelic sword to Minnie before flying away

Junior then walked toward Jeff while Mimi playing Limbo and Minnie on the swingset

"so Jeff" Junior called

"yes?" Jeff asked

"what's you and Mimi story?" Junior asked

"what do you mean?"

"i can see that you don't like how Leopold was treating her" Junior said

"well i don't like how he is influencing her. he's turning her into a monster" Jeff said

"then why don't you leave?" Junior asked

"well, it's not that simple. you see when Mimi was little her dad killed all of her loved ones including her mother" Jeff said

"who is her father?" Junior asked

Jeff sighed "HIM" he said

"wait you mean the one you saved us from?" Junior asked

Jeff nodded "you see when Him was trying to take her to his realm,Leopold came and saved her" Jeff explained "but after rescuing her, Leopold corrupt her heart with vengeance, that's why she went through this. so she can exact revenge on HIM"

"oh i see"

just then Clockwork appear from a purple portal

"both of you, it's time to go back" he said

Junior and Minnie then stood up from the swinging set and walked toward Jeff and Mimi

"well then i guess this is goodbye. nice meeting you" Jeff said

"yea same here, thanks for saving us" Junior said scratching his head

"ah, no need to worry about it.." Jeff said hugging Mimi and the two of them before letting go

Mimi then nodded

"well, goodbye" Junior said as he and Minnie enter the portal Clockwork made

* * *

 **Halloween town**

the 3 predigiums seem to contain the Beast until a new whisper reach them

 _"we're almost done here,protect the beast"_

the Predigiums then jumped back from it and then face Mandy's army and see to be in a guard position

"what? sumthing is wrong" Grim said

then suddenly see Junior and Minnie on the beast hand

"wait, that's me boy!" grim yelled

"and that't my little girl!"

Clockwork then appear behid them with a popocorn

"CLOCKWORK! come here, i'll snap you neck like a twig!" Grim yelled

"How about after this show, this part is my favourite" he said taking a bit from his popcorn

the beast then raise them up into it's mouth

"oi those kids are going to be eaten! do something!" Brook yelled at the Predigiums

they all ignored him and din't even flinch

"hey, we are talking to you!" Jack said marching to them

once he was close enough the one with the white mask punch him till he head popped off and then picked up by Brook

"hey, what was all that about?!" Uncle Death said turning his golf club into a scythe

the Predigiums respond by raising their weapons

"all of you! open fire at the beast!" Grim ordered at his army batteries

"hold your fire, if you fire now you will hit them" Mandy said

Grim then gritted his teeth as Jack placed his head back and galred angrily at them and after both of them are swallowed down

"NO!" Grim yelled pulling out his scythe and pointing them at the Predigiums as well as the rest of the grim Family except Mandy while the predigiums does the same thing and raise their weapons

but when they are about to attack each other the beast suddenly let out a huge roar

"Grim, what is happening?" Jack asked as Soul Robber seeming scared retreat to Jack shoulder

"I... don't know.." Grim answered

"i think it's calming down" Uncle Death said

"mistress up there!" Pain yelled ann pointed at the air where Dan phantom is charging up of waht seems to be a energy ball

"PAYBACK TIME,BITCH!" he yelled

but before he was able to release it, Sicarius appear from the sky and bash his skull with a sledgehammer making green blood spurt out from his head as he fall down to the groundwith a huge thud, While Sicarius landed on the ground with ease next to the bleeding Dan phantom

 _"your mission is finished, return immediately!"_

the predigiums then started to run away

"Hey!" Jack yelled giving chase to them

a mist then formed around halloween town for a brief moment before dispersing with the Predigiums nowhere to be seen

the Beast then starting to shrink until it turn back to Junior with Minnie who is hugging him

"Junior/Minnie!" both nergal and grim yelled at the same time running to them

"welp looks like the party's over" Uncle Death said summoning his skating board "see ya around, kids!" he said as he start his skateboards skate around and then finally fell down into a black hole he generated

While Mandy have pain light her cigarette, Dan phantom stood up from his head wound "if i ever find that Motherfucker" Dan muttered grabbing his wound as Clockwork floats to him "hey, old man the deal is still on right? i get to walk free?" Dan asked

"of course,just remember to stay out of trouble, or else" Clockwork said

Mandy then stare at Dan

"why is she looking at me?" Dan asked

"maybe she got the hots for you" Clockwork said

"oh please" Dan said

* * *

 **meanwhile**

was gasping for air as he lay down on the ground next to Minnie dead body when a brown hooded figure walked up to him and crouch down to him

"what the?"

he was cut short when the stranger hand suddenly dig down to his chest with quick speed and grab out a black orb, which is his heart, then they walked away leaving Jack and Brook to found him

* * *

"uhmm, sorry to interrupt but you better see this" Brook said to Grim and Nergal who was hugging their kids

they both follow Brook to see Nergal and Minnie's body

as they walked toward it, the little totem that the stranger give to Junior starting to glow Minnie notice this

"what is it thy brother?" Minnie asked

Junior then grab the totem from his jacket pocket and it started to float to Minnie's body and a bright light fill both her and her body, as the light vanished, Minnie appear from it completely back to human

"Minnie is that you?" Junior asked

Minnie then looked at her hands and then touch her face and feel that it was flesh again and started to feel around her

"yes, it is i, thy brother" Minnie said

Junior was thinking that his eyes is lying to him but then he touch Minnie hand and feel that it was real and then hug her

"i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" Junior whispered

"it's okay, thy brother" she whispered patting him on the back

Junior then look at her face "Minnie your eye.." Junior said

Minnie then touch it and found it empty "it's okay, brother"

while that happen Nergal face expression seem to be grim

"what is it, Nergal?" Grim asked

"nothing, i gotta go" Nergal said as 2 demonic wings appear and he flies up to the air and flies away

"what's up with him?" Brook asked

"i don't know" Grim said

* * *

 **the Outlands**

the brown hooded figure walked in to Leopold office

"so did it went well? Demiurge?" Leopold asked

the figure chuckles and pulls down it's robe revealing Demiurge "it went a smooth as we think, we can now proceed with the project" Demiurge said with the black orb in his palm

"good" Leopold said

but they were interrupted when Jeff burst in

"uhmm mr Eyberg, Nergal jr is calling for you outside" Jeff said

"hmph what does that idiot here anyway?" Leopold said walking out form the office

 **courtyard**

Leopold walked out and then see Nergal jr is there

"so wh-"

he wasn't able to finish as Nergal dash to him and pinned him to the castle wall infront of everyone making them prepare their weapons

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FATHER AND MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Nergal jr yelled

Leopold chuckles "so you know" before he break free from the choke hold and punch Nergal on the guts "that's right, i set up the whole thing."

"i tell Oogie Boogie that the Grim family visits Halloween town"

 **Flashback I**

Demiurge is there talking to Oogie Boggie

"so you're saying that the Grim family is coming to town?" Oogie asked

"yes, and we know that you have a quarrel with Grim himself" Demiurge said

"hmmm good info, but what's the catch?" Oogie asked

"no catch, he's all yours" Demiurge said before disappearing

 **end of flashback**

"i'm also the one who told Him about the upcoming disaster"

 **flashback II**

Him was sitting on his office admiring his newly regenerated claw before one of his minions walked up to him and bowed

"milord, i bring news" he said

"not now" Him said

"but it could led you being triumph over Leopold Eyberg" the minion said

Him then suddenly slam his pincer on his table "speak..."

 **1 minute later**

"hmm interesting, you are dismissed" Him said

"milord" the minions said walking out from the office

once the minion out from the office, his body then change to Bill and giggled before floating away into a red portal

 **Flashback end**

"you should be thanking me that i revived your precious little Minnie, that totem took months to make" Leopold said kicking Nergal with such force that the wall he crashed in cracks "now if you have nothing more to say, my orcs will escort you out " Leopold said

two orcs then grab Nergal and tossed him out to the outlands

* * *

 **workshop (under the castle)**

After their defeat and surrender at the Outland war Lulram and the othre goblins are forced to build Leopold war machines and also more dangerous contraption, to be he honest, he felt a lot more safer when he joined with them an also his talent is much more of use here than in the council but that doesn't mean that he like's them, if someone was to kill him he would join the one who kill him with no hesitation

Demiurge walked past the Goblins who is busy working and went to Lulram table

"here" Demiurge said putting the Black orb on Lulram table

"no bloody way" Lulram mutter grabbing the orb

"now we can continue on the project" Demiurge said

"i understand" Lulram said as Demiurge walked out "damned devil" he mutter

he then walked a giant device an put the orb in a pedestal on the middle of it

"hmmm now we only need one more component" Lulram mutter looking at the blueprint Demiurge gave him which have a drawing af a giant hand with an eye in the middle on it "the left hand of horror" he mutter

* * *

 **hi guys so the original plan was to post this after the bonus so 2 chapter back-to-back but the most "fuck you" moment from FF hit me and that moment is:**

 **lost connection when saving your file**

 **if you din't know if you write a chapter in the web like using a doc if you lost connection when the file is saving BOOM all your story progress will be lost, that is exactly happened to me,** **that chapter almost have 5k words all done in 1 day from morning to night T-T so i got depressed for a good 2 days and then there's school -_- which doesn't help at all!**

 **it was a legitimate "fuck you" moment from my ISP and FF**

 **that aside, today's encyclopedia:**

 **Breach, the escapist**

 **once was an EVO on earth after the EVO cure blast killed her, she fall down to hell but oddly. she manage to retain her powers to make portals appear out of nowhere, and begun helping Criminals and Bounty hunter alike as their escape route but soon was caught by Walker and sent to Ghost prison, Walker deemed that her portal powers is to dangerous and sent her to maximun cells before ultimately being break out by leopold**

 **Edited the Limbo part 1/22/2017**


	15. Breaking and Entering

**ok time for some infiltration mission**

* * *

 **Leopold office**

Mimi enter the office to see Jeff standing next to Leopold

"sorry to interrupt you but i have a mission for you" Leopold said giving her a map of sort "that is the map of Grimskull castle "i need you to break into Grimskull castle vault and grab a powerful artifact called 'the left hand of horror' "he said

Mimi then look at the map diligently

"do not come back until you have it.." Leopold said "you can go now. talk to Breach when you are ready"

Mimi nodded and walked out

* * *

 **outside**

Jeff followed her to outside the castle at the courrtyard

"Mimi, i don't know about this" Jeff said

Mimi then give him a "it'll be okay" look before continue to walked away

"stay safe," Jeff whisper

Mimi nodded and then walk toward Lion who was sitting in his so called "Laboratory"

* * *

 **Grim's Realm**

Mimi walked out from a red portal with Grimskull Castle infront of her view

"sorry but i can't take you any closer, the castle is protected by an Anti-Teleportation device" Breach said "and how about we throw a party when you return?" she asked

Mimi smiled and nodded

"great!, see ya later!"

the red portal then vanished behind Mimi as she walked toward the castle

 **Later...**

Mimi was using her nergal power to turn her arm into a tentacle-grappling-hook (Although it more like resemble a harpoon gun with a rope on it) to help her climb up the steep cliff to the Castle

she then stand infront of the castle and pull out a few pieces of a shard and put some in her hands and dropping it to the ground, as the pieces hit the ground about dozen clones of herself appear and started to enter the castle with ease before spilliting up into different part of the castle with Mimi following behind them

* * *

 **Grim castle surveillance room**

Pain was just returning to his post with a plate of donuts and a cup of coffee in his hands till suddenly the intruder alert alarm went off as he drops his coffee and put his attention to his minions who is watching the cameras

"what is it?!" Pain yelled

"intruder sighted on hallway A!"

"send our security there"

"no wait, intruder sighted inside the Ballroom!"

"WHAT?!"

"what the?! intruder sighted on hallway B!"

"what is happening?!" Pain yelled

* * *

 **Junior room**

Junior is playing with his sister when the alarm went off

Minnie is now wearing her regular clothing with the exception of her right eye which lays an eyepatch

"what is going on?" Junior said standing up and walking to the door

he open the door to see someone is being chased by Pain and some skeleton soldiers

"Pain what's going on?" Junior asked

"intruder's young master" Pain said stopping before them

"how many?" Junior asked

"about 13 of them and they are all over the mansion"

"should thou protect dear mother's vault?" Minnie said

Pain then flinched "you're right! oh how stupid am i! i will go there at once! thank you for the insight Young mistress!" Pain yelled running to the vault

"let's go Minnie! this could be our chance to prove ourselves!" Junior said

"thou power art not yet ready, i'm afraid i-"

"i will let you sleep in my room tonight" Junior persuaded

...

"maybe it is time to show thy training beside a baby bird need to stretch it's wing before mastering flight" Minnie said

"well then..." Junior said as his arm and leg turn into paws and Minnie climbing up on him "how about we run like the wind!" Junior yelled

"I'm afraid i has't madeth a grave mistake" Minnie though

* * *

 **Grim vault**

Mimi ran through the castle while her clones are distracting the guards but was surprised when she see a squad waiting for her at the vault

"nice try" Pain said as the guards surround her,

"you have desecrated the home of my master expalin yourself!" Pain demanded while Junior and Minnie arrive with a suprised look on their face

Mimi ignores him and ducked as a razor sharp tentacle sprout out from her back and destroy all of the guard with one swipe

"how dare you!" Pain yelled lunging at her with his mace

"Pain! wait!" Junior yelled but it was too late as his face was meet by a rock hard solid Nergaling Hand knocking him unconscious

"Minnie stay put!i'll try to talk to her" Junior said walking toward her with caution "listen, we really don't want to hurt you,can we just talk this out?" Junior asked

Mimi however, does not approve talking to him and lift him up with her telekinetic power and slamming him to the ground over and over again

"Mi- ow! can- ow! w- ow! ta- ow! abo- ow! thi-"

and to top it of, she rip Junior head clean off with one of her hands

"enough!" Minnie yelled

Mimi then looked at Minnie

"i didst not forget about what thy master didst but this heinous act upon mine guardian angel and dearest brother is unacceptable! release thy Brother's head or face-"

Minnie din't complete her sentence as her face was met by an iron with the STFU word on the side

Junior gulped"you really shouldn't have done that. she's like my mom if she's... angry" Junior said

Minnie then look at her with a deadly glare and gritting her teeth before chanting some nergaling words

"asta vordo moscos! (GIVE ME MY SWORDS!)"

Junior body then split open revealing 3 swords on which she took on from it and then lunged at Mimi

"this is not looking good" Junior said

Mimi respond with taking out her sword from her belt with one hand and block her attacks with ease

"she's good.." Junior though

but she din't realize Junior's body sneaking behind her

"CAMBIR PURTOS AMYG (TEAR HER APART!)" Minnie yelled

4 tentacles sprout from Junior body and grab each of her limbs making her to drop her sword and Junior's head which then followed by another tentacle with a sharp grasper which aim at her spine, however her Nergaling Power respond to this when one of Mimi tentacle grab her sword and cut Junior's tentacles freeing her, Mimi dropped to the ground and her tentacles grab Junior's body and slam it to Minnie and Him

"ow..." Junior muttered

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Mimi then finish it with sticking the tentacles from Junior body to the ground with a wooden stake and a Nergaling hand as a hammer

"Mimi! Wait! Minnie c'mon summon a plier or something to get us out!" Junior yelled

"a wise man conserve his strength, it's a fool errand to rush into battle again so soon" Minnie said

Junior mentally facepalm "you're enjoying this aren't you?" he though

Mimi then turn to the vault and walked there but was stopped by a razor sharp teeth right infront of her. she soon realise that she is standing right infront of Cerberus, the Grim family watchdog with 3 heads in one body, Cerberus then raise it palm to squash her but she blinks away with high speed and stopped at the mains head and put a large dog biscuit on it, the

"scooby snack!" the right brown head yelled trying to get it from the middle head

"hey! keep it together!" the left head yelled

it ignore his other head yelling ad proceed to chase after the dog biscui, of course it wasn't long till they head are tied

"damnit you two!" the middle one curse

Mimi then past through them with ease and arrive at the big door she then analyze the vault door for a moment before 2 tentacles appear from her back take shape of hooks, it dig deep into the metal door and tear open a hole small enough for her

"she's good" Junior said which Minnie respond by having a tentacle hit him in the head with an axe

 **inside**

Mimi looked around with glamour at the whole place was filled with various ancient artifact not noticing the figure laying on the balcony watching her every move, the figure is Dan Phantom

"tresspasser detected initiating defense protocol"

she turn around to see 2 robot one of them looked like a girl while the other one is a boy

"prepare to be exterminanted!"

Mimi face then turn to annoyance and lift both of the robots to the air, and then clenching her fist destroying them to bit

"hmmm like her style" Dan though

he then hear footstep coming into the vault "hehe but good luck on facing her" Dan mutter

"i never liked those two,they were a mockery to me."

Mimi turn around to see Mandy still wearing her bathing suit walked toward her with a gun in her hand

"you did me quite a favor getting rid of those two, maybe i should let you walk away than face my wrath but that's not how it works down here. you break into my sacred and personal property and you have to pay for this intrusion, with your head"

Mimi then pull out a mushroom from her bag and grasp it at her hand

"make it worth my time, make your move" she said

Mimi then with high speed twist the mushroom cap and throw it at Mandy, to her surprise it blow up in the air releasing a blinding flash of light, Mimi took her chance to attack her with her sword but she was surprised when Mandy grab her wrist

"flash mushroom? you fucking with me?" Mandy asked in a cold tone regaining her vision

Mimi then break free from her grasp and throw another mushroom it explode mid air and release Acid and it hit Mandy bathing suit. she growled and tore the bathing suit away from her, Mimi too this chance to hide behind one of the pillar but then she hears the vault door open and peek to see the Grim reaper walked in.

"Honey?! ya in here?!" Grim called which soon followed by Junior and Minnie

Mandy answered by shooting him with a cold gaze

"ehh did yah lose weight?" Grim asked

"cut the crap, Grim why are you here?" Mandy asked

"i think you wanna see this" Grim said giving her a parchment

Mandy then look at the paper "Impossible, how did she get this?"

Mimi soon realize that it was her map and slap her forehead for her clumsiness

"well yeh do have some enemies, i recon we have some spies under our nose, m'dear"

"Mom, please stop we know this girl if we can just talk to her-"

"this is none of you two concern, get back to your rooms" Mandy ordered as she place her hand on a scanner

at the center of the room open in a circular manner as something was coming out

"Mandy, i din't though yeh could be this cruel" Grim said

"what are you saying? i'm just giving her what she wants" Mandy said

Mimi then looked at what's coming out and then realize that it's the left hand of horror, she din't hesitate for long as she dash around with mad speed around it, she was about to grab it before it suddenly open it's palm and reveal a big red eye which Mimi soon got caught in it's gaze and then all cuts to black

* * *

Junior and the other stood in the ruins of a city

"huh, where are we?"

"we are in her worst nightmare, although this place seem familiar"

they see Mimi wearing a white dress holding a knife infront of a giant red figure

"ahh yes, now i remember, this is the ruins of Megaville, the city of heroes" Grim said

the figure was seen holding a woman in his hand "i said DO IT!" the demon yelled as it's eyes turn red, Mimi eyes son glows red and stab the woman repeatedly then as she stood up she realise what she have done and started crying

the Grim family watched while Mandy make Pain put a fur coat on her and to pour a glass of wine

"that's daddy little girl" the giant said grabbing her from the ground making he struggle to get out and darkness started to surround her vision

the last thing they see before darkness was Leopold walking out a purple portal with 2 other people

* * *

 **back to the present**

the room turn back to normal and they see Mimi laying on the ground clutching her head and tears in her eyes

"Pain, take her away" Mandy commanded

"yes, mistress"

but then Mimi suddenly shot up and a pack of tentacles wrap around her while she shot a glance at Mandy

"you better not.." Mandy warned

Mimi ignore her and let the tentacle wrapping her tightened and suddenly let out a high pitched sonic wave wave across the room breaking the glass and making everyone stood at their place covering their ears

"sweet mother of Ebrietas!" Grim cursed

Mandy on the other hand looks pissed as the glass in her hand break due to the sonic wave, she looked around to see her collection in Ruins and then look at Minni"little girl... now you've pissed me off"

once the tentacle loosen around her, her eyes are now filled with rage as one of the tentacles pick up a pillar and throw it at them, Pain saw this and pull out his sword and slice the pillar in two "Now you will face the wrath of Pain!"

"no, Charles, My wrath.." Mandy said activating a security system

sentry guns then appear from the ceiling and started to open fire at Mimi who was surrounded by nergal flesh who blocked each bullets away from her

"this is annoying" Mandy said activating another security measure, this time it was a giant dual minigun and it began shooting with quick speed

Mimi manage to block it but got pushed back thanks to how fast it shoots

"i got you now" Mandy said

as Mimi got pushed back 5 pillar raise up around Mimi and then release a huge amount of electricity straight to her body, she scream as the electricity hit her and she fall to the ground with her nergaling slowly creeps it way back to her body

the last thing she sees before fainting out is a black figure standing between her and Mandy

* * *

 **Leopold office**

 _"Well that din't go well, but you already planned for this to happen din't you?"_

"of course i did, she is going to be a start of something big" Leopold chuckled

 _"but if this happen the council no doubt will call us soon"_

"you are talking about the blood council, correct?"

 _"yes, it's of no doubt that they will look into this matter, since it is involved with us breaking into another lord's home"_

"tell me, who are the members of the blood council?"

 _"i have never seen them, no one is allowed to enter the council room except for the summoned lords but they have a nickname for them"_

"ohh and what is it?"

 _"The Four Horseman..."_

"this should be interesting"

* * *

 **Demiurge Lab & workshop**

"yes please move it closer" Demiurge ordered

the orc then move the last of the high tech equipment he ordered, a few days back Demiurge decide to upgrade his lab with new technology from Aku city

he then inspect the new equipment and was amazed by it "many things does change in my absence into the darkness, it is impressive on how Aku can make technology like this"

at first he was about to share it with Lion but the demon witch refused the offer, saying that the technology doesn't suit his purpose in order to pursue magic. Demiurge then sit on one of the chair facing a computer prepared to work but then stopped while staring at the computer

"..."

"..."

"damnit... i know i should have bought an instruction guide on how to operate this device" he grumbled

* * *

 **and that's it for now, sorry if the quality been dropping have been busy with life for the moment**


	16. Rewrite note

**Hi there so it's been a while... i know the story haven't been updated for quiet some times so this story is DEAD... but i have decided to rewrite this story for scratch. actually it's not a rewrite more to revision with new plot and new characters.**

 **now the rewrite will probably not coming out any sooner because i want to finish my latest fanfic before i move to the revision. because i don't want it to be another dead story.**

 **so yea, no promise that the remake will be any good than this story in term of grammar (so sorry but i really can't do grammar :/ )**

 **with that said. i want to thank you everyone with stick with this shitty fanfic. it really meant a lot to see some people read it, it boost my ego**

 **see ya on the rewrite!**

 **P.S : yea and also worth noting. that i will probably delete this fanfic from the face of the earth after the rewrite is up**


End file.
